Blood and Gems
by Ca'Prudii
Summary: Cris meets a guy who just moved and is starting school at the high school. However something about him is different. For one thing he is gorgeous and could have any girl in the school, but he picked Cris. Why? please Review: WAS BLOOD AND JEWELS
1. Chapter 1

Cris

"Grrr, I hate mornings," I thought as my alarm rang for the third time. The glowing numbers read 6:15.

"Uhg." Crawling out of bed I accidentally kicked Sky, my Siberian husky/German shepherd mix. "Sorry, girl," I mumbled to her as I shuffled toward the bathroom. Sky looked at me indignantly with pale blue eyes and rolled over burying her head into the blankets of my bed. I shrugged and turned on the bathroom light.

I blinked in the dazzling light. The bathroom's white walls reflected the light making it appear brighter. Stripping out of my pajamas I turned on the water. It was cold.

"Great." Cold water did not improve my morning mood. I waited shivering for a few more seconds before checking the water again. Warm water peppered my skin and I hopped in. Soon the warm water became hot, waking me up far much better than the annoying alarm.

Eventually I got out, bushed my teeth and changed into my normal jeans, red converses, and layered shirts. This time it was a dark red long sleeve tee under a black short sleeve shirt.

I looked in the mirror, wandering what I should do with my hair. Its two toned blonde strands hung in damp clumps around my slightly rosy cheeks. It matched my eyes. I always liked my eyes; they were, in my opinion, a gorgeous brown

I glanced at the clock to see if I had time to dry it. It read 6:45.

"Dmn," I cursed under my breath. I had five minutes. It would wake up Dave anyway. My uncle Dave had taken me in a year ago after a drunk driver killed both my parents. However, I never thought that he particularly loved me, liked me sure. And Dave, never having a steady girlfriend, did not get things like bow drying hair.

I hurriedly brushed through my hair until it became an even damp curtain around my face. Looking again at the clock I cursed for the second time this morning. The bus would be here any minute and it never waited. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my coat and school bag; I would have to buy my lunch again at school.

I sprinted out to the bus stop, trying not to slip on the icy road, just in time to see the yellow school bus pull out of sight.

"Dmn, why is it always like this," I cursed again, kick the ground. My foot hit a patch of black ice and losing my balance I fell hard on my back.

I sat there stunned for several moments then started to cry. I hadn't cried since my parents died and it surprised me, but nevertheless I cried. I hated my life in Montana. Why couldn't it stay winter break forever so I wouldn't have to worry about missing the bus, or school or what people thought of me at school? I hated school, I hated my classes, and everybody at school hated me. I was the outcast with one friend who was just as an outcast as me. Why couldn't I be popular like I was at my old school in New Jersey?

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but the world around me slowly grew lighter as the sun rose behind snow-laden clouds. I could no longer feel my body, though I was probably frozen to the ground. I had no idea how I'd get to school. My uncle always hated getting up to take me. And I had no idea a boy had been watching me until he taped me on the shoulder.

I looked up, startled; I hadn't even heard him approach. He stared down at me with piercing blue eyes. They were bluer than I had ever seen, a tempest of sapphire and cobalt encased in an almond shaped lid.

"Are you okay? He asked anxiously as he saw my puffy red eyes. His voice melted over me like warm honey.

"Oh…um…yeah" I stuttered back. Quickly I wiped my face on the cold sleeve of my jacket and pushed my frozen hair out of my face.

"Do you need a ride?" Again his voice stunned me and I was just barley able to answer, "Yes." He reached out his black gloved hand, I took it and he pulled me up as if I was a rag doll. The leather was soft and it felt kind of old though it looked almost brand new. He saw me looking at his hand and quickly let go of mine.

"C'mon, my cars over here. And try not to slip on any more ice." He looked at me again, a small smile twitched at what I could only describe as a perfect mouth. He turned away promptly and definitely gracefully walked toward a shiny dark blue Mercedes. It looked brand new. I wondered how he had managed to buy it. His family would have to be rich, but why would they live here of all places? They could live in someplace nicer like Florida or Arizona not, this cold, ice pit of Montana.

"You coming?" he asked when he saw I had not followed him.

"Um… Yeah" I hurried down the street toward him, then made the mistake of looking up into his face. His features were faultless, a straight nose, slightly high cheekbones, though not unnatural. His skin was pale, almost white, however, it did not have an unhealthy look to it. And his hair, I loved it. Copper highlights ran through a darker brown and it played delicately across his face.

Not paying attention to the icy ground, I slipped. I waited to hit the ground but the hard concrete never came. I looked up to see the boy had caught me. _But he had been like four feet away. How'd he get over here to catch me? Maybe he had already been walking toward me._

"You should really be more careful next time." He said, another smile yanking at his lips as he set me on my feet. Then he looked down at me again and started, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, my name is Kyle Grey." He looked expectantly at me. It wasn't until then that I remembered that I hadn't known his name and me hadn't known mine.

"Oh, I'm Cris Rivers." _Why hadn't I asked his name?_ I mentally kicked myself; I was about to get in a car with I guy I didn't even know. At least I should have asked his name. I looked cautiously up at him again. He stared straight ahead though his dark eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

We had reached his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I stepped in and was awed. Never before had I been in such a nice car. The seats were a dark leather and extremely comfortable. There were so many dials and buttons on the dashboard I didn't know what controlled what. The windows were tinted almost black, even the front window was tinted though not as dark as the others.

Kyle had walked around the car and was now getting into the drivers seat next to me. I still couldn't believe I had gotten into a car with what had to be the hottest guy ever.

"I didn't know you lived here. Did you just move?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, my family moved here right after Christmas. My father, Mark Grey, is one of the new teachers at the high school."

"Really, what's he teach," I asked though I already knew the answer. Our European history teacher had had some health issues before winter break and would not be returning for the rest of the school year.

"European history," Kyle replied, grinning at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, cool," I smiled shyly back then shivered. I'd forgotten how cold I was after sitting for ages out on the ice. Seeing my shiver Kyle swiftly turned a knob or two here and there on the dashboard and pushed a button and warm air filled the car.

We drove for a couple more minutes in silence. I least I assumed we were moving because it did not feel like it. The Mercedes was incredibly quiet and smooth even when the roads were not. I leaned against the window and let my mind wander. I wondered if Kyle was in any of my classes. Our school was small, so there was a pretty good chance he would be if he were a junior, my grade.

"Hey." The soft voice made me jump. I blinked started out of my daydreaming. "We're here." Kyle opened his door and a fresh breeze of cold air rushed in.

_Wow that seemed fast. _I looked at the clock it read 7:30. I blinked again in surprise. I was sure we were going to be late. It takes almost twenty minute to reach the high school from my house, yet I still had almost fifteen minutes till advisory. I turned to open the door but Kyle was already there opening it. I blushed. Never in my life had I met a guy like him.

"Do you think you can make it to the door without slipping?" My cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and I felt heat radiating from them.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied barley managing to climb out of his car.

"Well, I think not," he stated dazzling me again with his smile. He must have seen my struggle to get out of the car. I glanced up at his perfect face and saw a decision being made in his brilliant sapphire eyes. Kyle reached over and grabbed my hand. His leather-clad hand gripped mine with incredible power yet the touch was extremely gentle. He led me up to a side entrance of the school, holding my hand yet not touching any other part of my body.

Once we were inside he turned toward me and said, " I got to pick up my schedule. See you later." He let go of my hand, moving his gloved hand up to the side of my face and ever so slightly brushed my cheekbone, then turned and disappeared.

I stood frozen to the spot. His touch had sent strange tingles down my spine. My head was spinning. I stood there for several more seconds maybe minutes, trying to control my heart, which was currently beating erratically. People who passed me stared curiously, but none stopped. Finally I felt like I could move again.

I hurried to my locker, still thinking about his touch, and yanked it open. I haphazardly switched my books for my first period class, English. I had to checking my bag several times to see if I had the right books and folders. My mind did not roam from Kyle. My abysmal luck that had been following me since my parent's death must have started to fall behind, how else would such a charming, down right gorgeous guy find me?

"Cris!" a girl yelled behind me. I turned to see one of my only friends, Kaitlyn, running towards me.

"Hey Pup, what's up," I called back. I had almost never called Kaitlyn by her name. When we first met last year she explicitly told me she hated being called Kat or Kitty, so as a joke I asked if I should call her Pup instead. Apparently she liked it cause almost nobody called her by her real name it was always Pup.

"You'll never guess," she was practically bouncing off the walls. Knowing she would spill the beans in a second I waited. And sure enough, "we've got a new kid in our advisory." I froze as solid as a statue, my heart rate increasing once again.

"Are you sure?" my voice shook with anticipation.

"Of course I'm sure I saw him and he is incredibly cute." Pup's voice jumped two octaves on the last word. "C'mon lets go meet him." She grabbed my and dragged me off toward our advisory.

Sure enough, when I stepped into the room, there he was sitting perfectly in the last seat of the row closest to us. My heart stopped in my throat as he looked up at me. Kyle grinned up at me, he dentist-perfect smile gleamed and his unbelievably sapphire eyes sparkled.

"Cris…Cris," Pup was yanking my sleeve, "C'mon, lets sit down." Unwillingly I permitted her to lead me to two seats in the front. "Girl, are you okay?"

"Oh…um…yeah I think so,"

"He's still looking at you. He definitely likes you." I blushed again and pulled a book out of my bag sinking my face into it, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, but I refused to turn around. Though concentrating on my book _The Great and Terrible Beauty_ was almost impossible, but thankfully Pup left me alone.

Finally the bell rang, a high trill that sounded nothing like a bell. I stuffed my book into my bag and darted to the door, and to English. I saw Kyle still looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

English was a bore and usual, my teacher, Mrs. Jones, droned on about some poem in a monotone voice that put many students asleep. I was sketching as usual; this time it was two wolves playing with each other. I had just finished the out lines and small details when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and back to my locker to switch my books.

My eyes were down cast staring at my drawing. Something was not right with it, one wolf looked out of proportion, though I wasn't sure what needed to be changed. As I turn the corner at my locker I saw Kyle standing casually next to it.

I blinked then blushed. Oh why did I have to blush? For a half a second I thought of skipping my locker and going straight to math, but then that thought was gone. Kyle looked up as I approached.

"Hey, Cris." His voice melted through me and I knew there was no way I could avoid him. In fact I wasn't even sure why I thought about avoiding him. My cheeks burned I walked right to my locker and tugged it open. I could feel his arm brush mine sending a delightful chill down my body. My mine buzzed even more than it had the first time I had been in close proximity with him.

"Hi," I said breathlessly; quickly I knelt down to switch my books. Math…math. I had to keep reminding myself. All my mind wanted to think about was the gorgeous guy that stood next to me. Finally I could not delay any longer and stood up.

"How was your class?" he asked, smiling, a hand brushed a string of hair out of my face. I could have sworn he smelled it.

"It was fine, boring as usual." I wanted to head toward math but a couldn't move.

"What's this?" He grabbed the doodle out of my hand.

"Oh… it's what I did in English," I said blushing once again. Would my cheeks ever run out of blood?

"It's really good." Kyle threw me one of his most gorgeous smiles.

"No, it's not, the wolf on top is totally out of proportion."

"Yeah, the head is too small." I stared at him, never in my life had someone see my drawings and actually agreed that there was something wrong. I grabbed the drawing back from him and stared at it. Yup, he was right, the top wolf's head was too small.

"Um… I probably should be going," the bell was about to ring, though I didn't want to leave Kyle's side. Kyle glanced at the clock across the hall and nodded. I began to turn away when he grabbed my arm. I could feel his cold fingers through my shirt. It felt amazingly good. Kyle pulled me around to face him; he gazed deeply into my eyes. I could see some decision was being made and he reached up again with a delicate white hand and brushed my hot cheek.

"I'll see you in history," he murmured into my ear then was gone. I stood unable to move, the chill left by his fingers still ran up and down my back. I no longer had control of my thoughts. My brain took me on wild fantasies for several seconds before the bell rang.

"Sht," I cursed under my breath; I was late. I hurried down the hall to math and quickly took my seat next to Pup. Thankfully it was close to the door and the class was still in chaos.

"What took you so long," Pup inquired at seeing my blushed face. I gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look and started to pull out my homework, while our teacher, Ms. Malko tried to bring the class to order. She explained what we were doing to day then gave us a worksheet to work on. We were allowed to work in partners, so Pup and I scooted our desks together.

Nearby us sat Nichole Darrel and her most annoyingly popular friends. I groaned, I hated Nichole; she took what ever chance she could to torment me. And this was the perfect situation. The classroom was fairly loud and Ms. Malko rarely paid attention to what people were talking about.

I waited for an insult about my hair or clothes to be thrown at me, but it never came. I glanced over, trying to here what they were talking about.

"Did you see him?" asked a girl with straight dark brown hair, I thought her name was Emily.

"OMG! Yeah I did, isn't he the hottest guy you've ever seen," Replied Nichole, flipping her white blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"You should so ask him out Nikki," said the third girl, Sara.

I groaned, blocking out the rest of their conversation, Of course they were talking about Kyle. I glanced over at Pup; being a good student that she was, she had finished half the worksheet already. Hurriedly, I glanced over to copy her answers.

"You know Cris, you'll never learn if you always copy off of me," Pup said as she finished to last problem and pushed her paper across to me.

"Well, you are the one who lets me," I countered. She sighted and started to doodle shapes on the cover of her notebook.

"Sooo… why was Kyle at your locker," Pup asked carefully after I handed her back her worksheet.

"Oh…uh, he just wanted to say hi," I stuttered out a little to fast.

"Oh, come on. It was definitely more than that. I mean you didn't see him staring at you during advisory." My tongue was stuck; I didn't know what to say. Thankfully just then the bell rang and I hurried out.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey thanks for reading. this is my first romance story. i hope its good**

**Please review**

**Ca'Prudii**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rushed down the hallway toward my favorite class of the day, Orchestra. Yeah, I know that sounded geeky, but I absolutely loved playing the cello. I would always loose myself in the music and that's what I wanted to do right now.

Having exited math in a flash I was one of the first kids to get to the orchestra room, not that there were many kids at all. Our orchestra had about twenty kids in it. Four cellists including me, six violists, five second violins, five first violins, and one bass. I sat second chair next to an Asian girl named Rebecca. She was amazing and would probably major in music. The other cellists weren't very good.

I sat down in my seat and started to warm up. Soon other people filled the seats and we started our rehearsal. It was nice I let myself dive into the music and forget about everything else. We were playing an incredibly fun piece called "Motif".

Afterwards I met up with my friend Shelby, the bass player. We talked mostly about the piece and some other random stuff. We headed to my locker so I could grab my stuff for history then headed off to lunch.

"Hey Pup!" I called, spotting her in the lunchroom. Shelby and I made our way over to her. "How was French?" I asked as we sat down next to her. She stuck her tongue out and me and grimaced.

"It was terrible." I laughed at her face. "Madam Roberts made us do a speaking test in front of the whole class. But whatever…what about you?" I looked at her questioningly.

"What are…Oh." It was all coming back…Kyle…my drawing… Nichole. Shelby looked between us incredulously.

"Did I miss something?"

Pup looked at me surprised, "You mean you didn't tell her." I shrugged

"Tell me what?" Shelby's eyes flashed between us again. Then much to my dismay Pup launched into the story, of how Kyle did not take his eyes off me in advisory and how he met me at my locker. Shelby stared at me in aw.

"Oh stop it," I snapped.

"So are you going to ask him out or has he already asked you?" Shelby was literally bursting with excitement.

"No, he hasn't asked me and I don't think I'll ask him."

"But why not?" Pup inquired.

"You know how I am with guys. I've never had a boyfriend in my life. I can barley even talk to Kyle and I think Nichole's going to ask him"

"What, Nichole? That bitch." Pup spat, "that girl is such a slut. Do you think he'll say yes?" Her voice was nervous.

"I don't see why not," I replied, "I mean she is like the most popular girl in the whole school"

"Look," Shelby said suddenly pointing at something behind us. Kyle had just entered the lunchroom. He looked briefly around then headed toward a table with a lone girl who could only be his sister. She was extremely beautiful and had the same pale complexion. However Kyle had not taken four steps before being intercepted by Nichole and her cronies.

I stared wondering what he would do. Nichole started speaking to him, obviously flirting. I didn't think I had ever seen someone flutter their eyelashes so fast. She was getting really close to him, brushing up against him, clearly trying to show off her perfect body. Kyle didn't even flinch. Hot anger and jealousy flooded threw my body. I was surprised by the magnitude of my reaction; it's not like I wasn't expecting Nichole's action. She was one of the sluttiest girls in the school

Nichole pushed closer to him and attempted to grab his hand. Kyle then reacted; he gave her a look that clearly stated he was not interested and pushed away. Nichole fell into a chair. She was clearly surprised and irritated as she watched him walk toward who I assumed was his sister.

I let out my breath; although I wasn't even aware I was holding it. Unexpected joy swarmed my mind. Nichole being refused and especially by who was now the hottest guy in the school.

"Did you see her face?" Pup whispered with glee.

"I'm going to get my lunch," I said to my friends as they started to debate gleefully about Nicholet. The lunch line had now dwindled to just a few people. I noticed my walk had an extra spring in the step, and peeked at Kyle, who was deep in conversation with the other girl. He glanced up, saw me looking, and threw me a gorgeous smile. I blushed, my heart rate increasing and hurriedly grabbed a bagel and apple for lunch.

"Cris look at Nichole," Shelby said as I sat back down. I looked over and saw a look that could kill. Nichole was staring at me with a glare that clearly stated Kyle was hers. I grimaced, _great just what I need, the most popular girl in the school threatening to kill me._

"I better get to class," I said after finishing my apple. Grabbing my schoolbag I threw away my apply core and headed for history, leaving Shelby and Pup behind. I did not really feel like talking to them about Nichole or Kyle.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone had been following me, until they were right next to me. I looked up started it was Kyle. _How does he do that? I didn't even hear him approach._

I kept walking trying to ignore him, but of course I failed. The question that was burning my insides spilled out, "Who was that girl you were sitting with?" the words came out a little too fast.

"Are you jealous?" he said with a smile. Kyle hit it on the head. Yeah, I was jealous, though I would never admit it.

"No, I'm not," my voice increased in volume as I spoke. "Why would I be? We're not even together." I would have gone on, but thankfully Kyle cut me off with a laugh. It was light and musical making my words stop in my throat.

"Yes you are and that was my sister, Brea."

"Oh," my voice returning to its natural volume. I felt stupid, why didn't I just listen to my instincts. I knew she was his sister. Though for some reason I still I could feel strange hot jealousy coursing through my vein.

We continued to walk down the almost empty hall. My senses were hyperaware of my surroundings. People stared as we walked by whispers followed us.

"Isn't he hot."

"How did she get a guy like him?"

"Isn't he the guy Nichole was going to ask out?"

I ignored them to the best of my ability and instead focused on the boy who walked beside me. Every swing of his muscled arm, every brush of his smooth, cool hand was like magic.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked pulling to one side of the hallway.

"N-nothing," I stuttered surprised. In fact I had been thinking of something, but how would he know?

"Yes you are," he accused, "I can almost see the question bouncing around inside you head. He was close now, breathing slowly in my ear. I couldn't deny him the question any longer.

"Why did you turn down Nichole?" I asked in a rush. He looked at me.

"That's all? You just wanted to know why I ignored Nichole's invitation," he grinned. White teeth dazzled me as he surveyed my face.

"Well, yeah. I mean she is the hottest girl in the school."

"No she's not and you're jealous."

"What?" I blushed with surprise, he was laughing again. The most melodic laugh to have ever reached human ears.

"She not the hottest girl in the school. You are," and then he did something that totally blew out my mind. He kissed me, softly, on the cheek. His cool lips had the most satisfying touch to them as he brushed them along my cheekbone. "I've got to grab my books," he whispered in to my ear then disappeared down the hall.

I stood frozen to the spot, my head spinning again. How had I been so luck as to land with the hottest guy in the school I had no idea. I had just met him. I'm not sure how long I stood against the wall, but eventually Pup came up and grabbed my arm.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Anyway we've got to go; class is going to start in like two minutes."

"Oh, yeah, right." I hurried after her and we made it about thirty seconds before the bell rang. I sat down in my usual seat at a table with Pup and another quiet girl named Alyssa, who was currently buried in a book. She looked up and Pup and I sat down and nodded in greeting before turning back to her book. I lugged out the huge Euro history book from my bag and set it none to softly on the desk.

"Please be more careful with you book, Miss …" said a voice softly behind me. I looked up startled into sapphire eyes.

"Oh, um… Rivers, Cris Rivers. Sorry…" I mumbled. The man stood up to his full height and smiled. It was then when I remembered that Kyle's father, Mr. Grey now taught Euro. Though he looked too young, maybe thirty-five at the oldest, to have kids in high school.

"Good afternoon," he said in a soft voice that nonetheless carried over the room. "I'm Mr. Grey and will be replacing Mr. Bowman for the rest of the year. Unfortunately, his health requires him to take an early retirement." Some of the girls giggled quietly at Mr. Grey's last statement, since Mr. Bowman had to be at least the age of seventy and well into the time of retirement. Other merely stared at Mr. Grey; unable to believe they got such a good-looking teacher, Pup including.

However Mr. Grey was indeed more that good-looking he was downright gorgeous. He was tall and undoubtedly in shape with chiseled muscled that shown clearly under his neat dark blue shirt. His hair was a darker brown than Kyle's and also cropped short. His eyes were almost the exact same color as Kyle's; I thought maybe slightly lighter blue more like ice.

"Now, we will start where he left off, please turn your books to page 246." There was none of the normal grumbling as he said, although some girls were clearly coming out of trances, Pup including. "Please define these terms. It is to handed in at the end of class,"

I almost groaned, however it was stopped as the classroom door opened. Kyle strode gracefully into the classroom, walking right up Mr. Grey and handed him a note.

"I trust this will be the only time you'll be late Kyle," he said though not overly harsh. Kyle just nodded and looked around noticeably for a seat. I glanced around following his eyes. There was a seat open next to an incredibly nerdy kid named Josh, and another one open across from Nichole. Great, she was smiling pointedly at him, batting her eyelashes. Though somehow his eyes passed over the opportunity most guys would die for and settled on the open seat right next to me. I blushed and saw Nichole shoot daggers at me as Kyle sat down. I also thought I saw Mr. Grey giving Kyle a look of almost pure fury, but when I look back it was gone.

The rest of the class pasted by fairly normal besides the fact that all the girls in the class were staring at me in envy. I just barley finished the terms before the bell rang and was the last person to place it on Mr. Grey's desk, besides Kyle.

I was grabbing my bag to rush out of the room when I heard Grey ask Kyle to stay. I had a gut feeling that it had to do with me, so I did and eavesdropped from the outside the door.

"What do you think your doing Kyle?" I heard Grey spit at Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle's voice expressed innocents, though even I could tell he knew what Grey was talking about.

"Cris… you know you can't have a relationship, especially with –" Grey suddenly lowered his voice on the last word and I could not catch it.

"I can't resist her, Mark, her scent is too strong. You smelled her." Kyle's voice was beginning to rise in volume accusingly.

"You have to, we can't move again and you know that. It's getting too close."

All too soon I realized that was the end of their conversation. I ran as far from the room as possible and was just barley able to get to my next class, chemistry, on time. It was a good thing we were just reviewing, because my mind was racing from what I had heard. _What do I smell like that Kyle can't resist me? Why can't he be in a relationship with me? And what is getting to close? And most of all_ _who are Kyle and Mr. Grey?_

The rest of the day past quickly since my mind was occupied with Kyle and Grey. I barley noticed what we talked about in my government class, something about communism. All to soon I was back at my locker grabbing the stuff needed for homework, my coat and hurried to catch the bus. I hated catching the bus but my uncle refuses to let me get a license; I always thought it was because of how my parents were killed.

It was snowing again when I got outside. Huge fluffy flakes that stuck to my coat and to the sidewalk. I look at my phone checking the time; I had approximately one minute to reach the bus. Hurrying down the walk to the line of busses, I slipped and slid on the snow covered concrete. My foot hit a particular slippery patch and I lost my balance.

"Whoa, you have got to stop slipping on the ice, Cris," I heard behind me as two hands caught me before I fell. I didn't even have to look to know who it was; his voice melted threw me like hot butter. What was he doing, I thought Grey told him he could not have a relationship with me.

"Thanks," I muttered as he set me on my feet for what seemed like the third time today. I turned to continue my way to the bus

"Where are you going?" he asked still grabbing my arm.

"Too the bus," I said matter-a-factly

"Why?" He gave me a wicked grin, "C'mon I'll take you home?"

"But the…" I turned around and saw the line of busses drive away, crap. "You did that on purpose," I accused. I had no choice now but to follow Kyle back to his car. Though I had to admit that he look gorgeous in the snow, white flakes clumped on his eyelashes and in his hair. He looked like a model walking on the icy walk without slipping once.

"No, I didn't. You just weren't moving fast enough." He eyes flashed and his grin grew wider.

"Fine, whatever." We cut through the school to the side door we had come in this morning and he led me to his car, still smiling.

"Stop it!" I snapped.

"What?" His voice was thick with innocence, eyes twinkling.

"Smiling."

"Why? What's wrong with my smile."

"It's annoying." I pushed past, refusing to look at him. He just laughed and let me beat him to his car. I was glad I remembered what it looked like. It would have been really embarrassing if I walked to the wrong car. I leaned on the door waiting for him to unlock it. Never taking his eyes off me Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. I heard the door click open and slipped in. Within seconds Kyle sat next to me in the drivers seat and started up the car.

We drove in silence; stared out the window though I could feel Kyle's eyes on me. This was so weird. I had never had a boy take a second look at me let alone drive me home or kiss me. Unconsciously I touched my cheek where his lips had brushed, it still felt numb even though several hours had passed. My mind continued to bury itself deeper into its thoughts and all were somehow connected to the boy next to me. I stared out the window determinedly not look at Kyle. I don't know why, but I had a feeling my desires would over take my rational thinking. To feel the touch of his cool lips again, to be held in his arms. The thoughts alone were almost unbearable. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Cris," said the soft honey voice. I looked up startled and saw my house.

"Oh… I probably should go," I stammered and reached to open the door, but Kyle's hand grabbed mine. It's cool touch felt amazing, my heart started to pound uncontrollably. I looked up into his pale, dazzling face. His eyes were troubled.

"I'll…" he stopped and looked deep into my eyes, "pick you up tomorrow then?" he finished, though I could tell he was going to say something else.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kyle let go of my hand and I had the sudden desire to grab it again, instead I forced myself to exit his car. Carefully I walked up the driveway trying not to slip and turned to wave but he was already gone. I hadn't even heard the car pull away.

* * *

**A/N-- YAYA chapter two**

**i hope it is just as good as the first. **

**sorry for any mistakes**

**anyway hope you liked it and please review**

**Ca'Prudii**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- this one is from Kyle's POV **

**sorry its not as long, but it has alot of information**

**oh and the updates are going to slow down slightly cause i already had the first 3 chapters written**

**but after this one none are done so it will take longer till the next update**

**Ca'Prudii**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyle

I drove home at my normal speed now that Cris was out of the car, about 90 mph. I knew she would have freaked if I drove that fast, and Mark ordered us to be discrete. Not that I cared particularly much, but orders are orders.

It took less then minute to reach our giant red brick house nestled against a forest at the edge of town. Three stories tall and with a basement, yet almost nobody knew it existed; we had it built a year back. I drove around back to the garage and parked my Mercedes next Mark's black BMW and Brea and Kara's red Crossfire. I had to admit I was jealous of that car, though Mark wouldn't let me buy one.

I grabbed my school bag from the backseat and ran into the house. It felt so go to move fast after a day of controlling my speed. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the back of my shirt as I ran past. Brea yanked me over and I landed smack on the floor.

"What was that for?" I asked indigently though I already saw the answer in her sapphire eyes.

"You know better then to run in the house. Kara's not going to be pleased," she smirked. I jumped up in a flash, but she was already gone. I heard her laughing in her room upstairs. As much as I loved Brea, she was always was catching me when I least expected it and made me look like a fool. _Whatever, I get her back eventually, like always._

I ran upstairs to my room on the third floor. It was a fairly large room with two dark blue couches and a shelf full a books against the east wall and a shelf half full of CD's on the west wall. The other half was filled with art supplies: pastels, paints, pencils and pads. Reading, music, and art were my passions. Though I felt like reading now more than anything else. It was always good to lose yourself in a good book.

I walked over to my bookshelf searching for some novel to read. Star Wars today, I think maybe clone wars. I loved Star Wars; it had to be the most brilliant idea since Lord of the Rings. I reached up and pulled _Shatterpoint_ off the shelf and sprawl on the blue leather couch closest to my large window.

I had gotten six chapters in when Mark called my name. It was not any louder than normal speech but I still heard him. Inwardly I groaned. The book was getting interesting, but all the same I got up and made my way down stairs probably slower than was necessary.

"What took you so long," teased Brea. I gave her a look.

"I was in the middle of a book,"

"Oh…and it was so good you couldn't put it down."

"Yup," I smirked back.

"Stop it you two," Mark snapped. "We've got a problem." Kara was standing intently behind him, her face serious, red-gold hair shining strangely against cobalt eyes.

"What," Brea asked suddenly focused.

"Cris," Mark replied. I knew that was coming and sighed.

"What about her?" she asked again slightly harsh.

"I think we need to tell her,"

"Why she survived this long," Kara cut in, "If she knows that could put her into even more danger."

"We could also be putting her in danger if we didn't tell her," Mark insisted. I stood there silently, knowing what was coming. I would have to tell her. Break the secret and make her aware of the whole new world that she is destined to be apart of.

Kara looked at Mark then agreed, "Yes, you've got a point, but I still think it could put her in more danger. Kyle what do you think?"

I looked up slowly, gazing to each of their eyes. "I don't know. I think maybe we should tell her. It would be easier to protect her if we did."

Mark nodded in agreement. "Lets wait a couple more days and if they show up we'll tell her. Kyle keep an eye on her, but please don't start a relationship."

I growled, "Why not? It could make this whole thing easier."

"Or it could make it harder. They could recognize your relationship with Cris and use it against us."

"Fine. Whatever." I turned away.

"Kyle don't be like this," Mark said, "You don't know what could happen to you or her if you start this relationship. Just be a friend."

I made no sign that I had heard, but ran up the stairs disgusted. How could I avoid getting close to her with the way she smelled? Like vanilla and cherries, maybe strawberries too. It was the sweetest think I had ever not tasted.

Brea called my name clearly wanting to talk. I however ignored her and shut my bedroom door. Crossing to my CD's I picked out Rammstein- one of my favorite German rock groups- and used the booming music to tune out everything else, as I absorbed myself into the struggles of Mace Windu in _Shatterpoint._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cris

I fell asleep easily last night after finishing my homework, and woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. My body and mind both felt awake when my alarm went off at six. I rubbed my eyes and took a quick hot shower, before dressing.

Sky looked at me suspiciously from the bed, as I quickly got dressed. Layered shirts again. A turquoise blue over black with jeans and my favorite blue tie-dye converse.

I toweled my layered hair and brushed it into a ponytail. The rubber band stretched as I bound it around my damp hair. It would only complete the circle twice so I knew I would have to redo it when my hair dried, around lunchtime.

I glanced at the clock, 6:40. I have time. _Wow, I've never gotten ready so quickly._ Quietly I crept past Dave's room, a gentle snoring reverberated from inside. No wonder he can't get a girlfriend. He snored.

Making my way to the kitchen I pulled down some cereal. Cheerios, yeah. I poured some milk into a bowl and dug in.

Setting the bowl full of cereal milk on the tiled floor for Sky, I checked the time once again, 6:50. Hopefully I wouldn't miss the bus again today.

Grabbing my coat and bag, I ran outside to the bus stop only to skid to a halt at the sight of a dark blue Mercedes idling in my driveway.

Oh, yeah I had forgotten, Kyle was driving me to school. I saw his face there was no smile. He was lost in thought staring out the window. I walked down the porch steps and he looked up. Instantly there was a smile on his face and he motioned to me.

I ran to his car careful not to slip on the ice. I succeeded and made it to the passenger door without falling. I pulled it open and slipped it.

The Mercedes was warm and its dark leather seats comfortable. I sank right in. Kyle turned to me still smiling.

"How was your night?" he asked, still looking at me as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Fine, I got all my homework done and Dave didn't yell at me for not having dinner ready when he got home." Dave worked in an office all day with computers. I don't know exactly what he did, but I had something to do with programming or something.

"He expects you to cook dinner." Kyle looked angry and his eyes turned back to the road.

"Well that is my 'pay' for staying with him. It's not too bad, usually, but sometimes he comes home cranky and gets impatient." I hurried. For some reason I felt it would not be good if Kyle was angry with my uncle.

Kyle dropped the matter after that and we sat in silence. Kyle was thinking hard about something. I could tell by the way his flawless brow furrowed and his eyes did not seem to be concentrated on the world around him.

I shifted uncomfortably. The movement caught his attention.

"You okay?" his perfect stormy sapphire eyes full of sudden concern.

"Um…yeah, its just I was wondering what you were thinking about?"

He was staring at me again. I wanted to tell him he should keep his eyes on the road, but under his amazing, intense gaze my mind could not form coherent words.

After what seemed like hours he turned back to the road. I saw his mouth open as if to speak, but no words came out. He seemed to debating whether to tell me or not.

"I can't tell you," he said finally, "Normally I would lie and say I was thinking about school or something, but I don't think I can lie to you." He turned and looked back at me, his eyes penetrating trying to make me understand. I blushed and turned away to stare out the window.

"Ok," was all I could manage.

I didn't take me long to realize that something was different. Kyle never strayed remotely from my side the whole morning before advisory. I had expected him to leave once we entered to school after all I had heard Grey tell him that he could not have a relationship with me.

It wasn't like I wanted him to leave. I got jealous looks as he walked beside me in the hall on the way to my locker before advisory. I saw Nichole throw daggers at me again as we passed the commons outside the gym. That was another reason why I was glad Kyle was still walking next to me, Nichole surly would have mobbed me, or something after the look Kyle gave me at lunch yesterday. However she could not do anything with Kyle right there.

Nevertheless something seemed to bother Kyle. Though he kept his eyes forward I could tell he was always alert. The question was for what?

He followed Pup and me into advisory and proceeded to a seat in the back of the room. That surprised me; he hadn't left my side all morning yet he did not want to sit with me.

I was about to turn and sit with him, but Pup pulled my arm.

"C'mon I have to ask you somethin'"

"What?" I sighed, turning away from the perfect boy and sitting down next to her.

"You might want to stay close to Shelby and me today and whenever possible Kyle too, because I heard Nichole talking in the bathroom." Pup hesitated, biting her lip. I waited, staring quizzically at her. She looked away and gazed around the room.

"What did she say Pup?" I asked finally. Pup took a deep breath. "C'mon, Kaitlyn spit it out." I hoped she got the point when I used to actually name.

"Okay, Nichole and her cronies were talking about cornering you. She said and I quote 'teach that bitch a lesson'." I groaned, just what I needed. I wondered if Kyle knew and that's why he stayed with me all morning.

I glanced back I at Kyle. He had a book out and open. Though it didn't look like he was actually reading it; his eyes weren't moving. He seemed just as alert as he had seemed this morning; his whole body was tense, looking as if he could spring up the minute something was wrong.

He didn't seem to notice every girl in our advisory was staring at him, except for Pup who was look at me with concern.

"Cris, you ok," Pup asked as I yanked my eyes from his flawless face.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank god I don't have many classes with her," I said trying to pull my mind back to Nichole. Pup looked like she was going to say more but the bell rang and I had to get to English.

As I left the room I felt Kyle come up behind me. His cool arm brushed my elbow. I looked up at him. He smiled. I just looked back confused and his face fell.

"What's wrong," he asked concerned as we pushed are way though the packed halls.

"Why didn't you sit with me in advisory." I asked a little hurt. Kyle gazed into my eyes then laughed. A soft musical laugh.

"I thought you'd be sick of me after I followed you around all morning." I looked back bewildered. "Its not like I didn't want to sit with you," he continued hurriedly looking away.

"I can't get sick of you company. In fact I kind of welcome it right now," I said grimacing as I thought about what Pup told me.

"Okay, something else is going on. Could you please tell me?" Kyle sighed and glanced back down at my face.

"Um…I guess that means you haven't heard." Kyle shook his head, copper highlights glistening. "Well apparently Nichole wants to mob me."

"What!" It sounded like a growl. Kyle pulled me over to the side of the hallway, which was fairly difficult because of the rest of the people getting to class.

"Yeah, I believe she not to happy that you picked me over her." I said alarmed as I looked at his face. His features were no longer beautiful and perfect, but contorted with rage. His lips were pulled back against his glistening teeth, and his eyes were narrowed.

Kyle had me up against the wall, his hand clenched on my arm. He had a strong hold it hurt. Kyle glanced over his shoulder than looked back at me. He saw the fear on my face and immediately softened his face. The hold on my arm loosened, although he did not let go.

"Look, don't worry about her. I wont let anything happen, Okay." I nodded, my heart still racing.

"Um… I probably should get to class, Kyle" I said breathless.

"Oh, yeah." Kyle let go of my arm and watched me hurry down the almost empty hall to my English class. The bell rang right as I reached my seat, which luckily was right by the door.

I hardly listened to anything Mrs. Jones said today, all I could think of was Kyle's reaction. What could cause such a hostile reaction in a guy I had only seen as calm and collected?

The bell rang-finally-and I rushed out of English glad to escape the boring hellhole. I was at the door before most kids had roused themselves from their slumber. _SMACK_, the wind went flying out of me as I hit something cold and hard. Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around me pulling me in close.

Struggling to catch my breath I looked up to find myself in the arms of a boy I had never seen before. Wait, let me rephrase that, an absolutely gorgeous boy I had never seen before. He had a pale, slightly pointy face; a straight nose, mouth and black hair gelled up in perfect spikes.

All in all he reminded me of Kyle from his strong arms to his pale, perfect face. Except for his eyes, they were red, a deep dark ruby; they were stunning. Those eyes reminded me of something, though I couldn't remember what.

"Oh…sorry." I stammered, trying to extricate myself from him. However his grip around my body did not loosen, though he did step out of the way--consequently taking me with him--of the students now exiting bleary eyed from my English class.

"I have to go," I tried again wiggling in his arms.

"Oh…I don't think you have to go anywhere. Why don't yo—" His velvety words were cut of as Kyle materialized out of nowhere with a hand at my captor's throat.

"Let her go, Troy." I heard him growl into the guy's ear. Some of the students turned to watch the commotion.

"Why should I?" Troy sneered back. What happened next occurred fast I had no idea what had transpired. All I knew was that suddenly my captor's cold arms were know longer around me. I stumbled and fell forward, landing hard on the ground.

"Uhg," I groaned as my breath rushed out of my lungs yet again.

"Are you alright," said Kyle's soft honey sweet voice as he gently pulled me off the ground. I nodded still a little stunned. People around me however were staring. I twisted to see what they were looking at.

There was a deep dent in the wall several yards away.

"What happened… where's that guy, Troy…" I stammered, tears were filling my eyes as I remembered the tone of the guy's voice.

"Shh… it's okay… he's gone now," Kyle whispered pulling me closer to his hard chest. I could feel his chiseled muscled beneath his dark blue sweater.

"Everybody go. You need to get to class. Go on obviously the action is over," said another smooth voice shooing the remaining students away. I turned to leave, but Kyle hadn't let go of me. I was still plastered to his chest.

"Kyle, what happened here?" Mr. Grey's voice was thick with anger. I looked up to see his face and as he met my eyes and his face immediately softened.

"Troy." Kyle's eyes were hard and his voice tight as he spat the name. I watched Grey's face grow angry, his lips pulled back slightly to reveal two sharp canines. I let in a slight gasp and blinked, but when I looked back there where just normal teeth. _Whoa, slow_ _down Cris you've been reading to many fantasy and sci-fi books. _

"Kyle, take her home. I report that she was sick." Mr. Grey said all this extremely quickly I hardly caught it. Kyle carefully unwound me from his arms before attaching an arm around my waist. He looked back at Mr. Grey and some unspoken agreement seemed to pass between them.

Kyle hurried me down the halls to where his car was parked. It seemed like I couldn't move fast enough.

"Okay, what's going on." I asked planting my feet into the ground.

"C'mon, we've got to move." Kyle said though gritted teeth, successfully pulling me another few feet before I was able to yank myself away from him.

"I'm not moving until you tell me." I said stubbornly. He sighed, "Come on Cris don't be like this." I crossed my arms in defiance. Kyle walked back over to me with a sigh and scooped me up into his arms.

"Hey, put me down. I can walk," I griped trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his steel arms.

"No," he said simply pushing to door open and heading toward his car.

"No you won't put me down or no I can't walk?" I asked indigently. My arms crossed again as I stared unhappily up into his face.

"No," he repeated with the same unemotional sound to it. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh… just put me down," I tried again. This time he did but it was only because we had reached his car. Somehow he managed to open the door and set me on the black leather seat. Within seconds he was next to me and we were driving away from school.

I looked at the clock; it was barely 10:00. Wow, what was I going to do all day? If Dave found out I skipped school--even if it was against my will--he would kill me.

"Where are we going?" I asked uncertain whether Kyle would actually tell me.

"To my house." He seemed more relax now that we were away form the school and diving. I glanced out the window, wow we where moving fast. I glanced over at the speedometer; the little orange arrow hovered over 130 miles per hour.

"Ohmygosh…Kyle slow down!" I almost screamed.

"What?" he quickly glanced over at me. Sht, I startled him.

"Slow down, you're going 130 mph." I said again trying to be calmer, though my voice was still about three octaves higher than it should have been.

"Why? I always drive fast. It so much easier, and we need to get away from school."

"Whoa, you always drive this fast, are you kidding me?" I shrieked again, my knuckles were white from gripping the seat.

"Yeah." He voice was calm he seemed confident, however I was still nervous. Kyle notice and took a hand off the wheel, which he wrapped around my shoulder.

"Look, watch the road," he said soothingly. I glanced down and the yellow and white lines that flashed past. "See I haven't moved hardly a centimeter in either direction."

I looked back down and noted that he was right. Nonetheless I still wasn't comfortable with the speed after all my parents were killed in a car accident.

* * *

**A/N chapter four done yaya. I'm glad you guys read it. **

**i'm suprised i finished it. i kind of vented while i wrote it b/c i failed my math test. did a bunch of stupid mistakes and it sucked.**

**Anyway hope its good sorry for any mistakes. Please Review**

Ca'Prudii


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry its been so long but this chapter has been particualry hard to write. i also have been trying to work on my other story Child of Wolves more often. it is not posted here because it is totally original and there is no place to post it. If you would like to read it you can go search google for Vampires of nite and it should be the first site up then scroll down to **** - originals - Child of Wolves.**

**Well i hope you guys like. and please Review, review ,review. I really want to know your oppinions**

* * *

Chapter 5

Of course with Kyle driving so fast it didn't take us long to reach his house. It was a huge red brick house with at least three stories tucked neatly against a thick forest.

"C'mon we need to get you inside," he said quickly lifting me out of he midnight blue Mercedes. His arms felt strong and comfortable under my body. I surprised myself by not asking to be put down; maybe it was because I knew he wouldn't

His eyes flickered apprehensively toward the forest as he carried me up to the house. He set me down gently on my feet as we entered though a heavy wooded side door.

Taking my hand he lead me though a wide hallway full of paintings and pictures toward what had to be the living room. It was a large room with a huge flat screen TV and three very comfortable looking leather couches.

Kyle pulled me over to one of the giant leather couches and sat me down onto it. He sat next to me holding my upper arms in his hands.

"Cris," he looked seriously into my eyes, "are you okay?"

I couldn't help but look away; his tone made me think back to what happened. The guy…Troy…grabbing me —wanting to take me somewhere. I remembered his face…his terrifyingly beautiful pale face—and his eyes…those startlingly familiar ruby eyes. And Kyle… his look of fury as Troy held me.

Slowly I nodded my head, though staring down at my hands that lay folded across my lap. Kyle reached up with one pale hand and pulled my chin away from my chest forcing me to look into the tempest of sapphire, which were his eyes.

"Tell me again, are you alright." I tried to nod, I knew I should have…but I couldn't. My body shook and I burst into tears. I felt cold sturdy arms wrap themselves around me as Kyle pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into his chest as he gently rocked me back and forth on his lap, shushing me gently. I felt his cheek gently rest on the top of my head, while a soothing long fingered hand brushed my ponytail.

It took me several minuets to calm down, and afterward I was embarrassed. I had no idea what caused my break down. All I knew was I never wanted to see that Troy guy again.

At last I looked up into Kyle's pale flawless face; it brimmed with concern. His strangely cool hand reached up and wiped my tear-stained face. My skin electrified with pleasure. I'd never noticed how good his touch felt. I sighed and laid my head back against his chest.

We sat there silently, him holding me tightly against his hard chest. Questions were gnawing at my inside, finally I asked, "Who was he?" My voice muffled against his chest.

I felt him sigh before his strong arms pulled me away from his chest. Two decisions bounced around in his dazzling eyes. I waited for him to choose one, which surprised me, patients was not usually one of my strong points.

"I guess you have a right to know." He said hesitantly, his voice was soft, though I could hear pain in it.

I waited silently though impatiently as Kyle appeared to be collecting his thoughts.

"That guy who grabbed you today-Troy-either wanted to take you away to kill you or to change you." Kyle's eyes were sad and he spoke each word with careful articulation.

"_Kill _me," I squeaked, "why would he want to _kill_ me?"

"_Or _change you." Kyle's voice emphasized the first word.

"Wait…change me into what?" I asked carefully. Kyle looked away from my eyes.

"Change you into one of us." He said warily. I just stared at him confused though my heart started to pound against my chest. He sighed and gazed deep into my normal brown eyes with his brilliant blue ones.

"Change you into a vampire."

I continued to just stare at him, not sure if I heard him right. _A what? But they don't exist, vampires are just legends to scare little kids._

Finally I found my voice, "But they don't exist. They're just legends." My voice shook with anticipation.

Kyle took my face in his cool hands. "No, they're not Cris. Troy is a vampire…I am a vampire."

"No…but that's not possible." I tried to get up from the couch. "If you are a vampire then don't you drink… blo…bloo…" I couldn't say it.

"Cris, listen to me…I'm here to protect you – not to harm you – I would never harm you. Cris…stop." I was shaking – trying to break free from his grip. His eyes locked into my pleadingly.

I froze under his intense gaze. My heart pounded harder and my breath came in short bursts.

Kyle wrapped his arms around me pulling once again into his chest. "Shh…Cris breathe." He closeness caused me to relax. I realized then how much I actually trusted him.

I sat there again leaning against his muscled body, breathing in what I now realized was his own sweet scent. My mind was still reeling and I had to slow it down or I'd throw up.

"So…" I mumbled into his blue polo shirt. "Um…why do you need to protect me?"

"So Troy doesn't kill you," he whispered simply.

"Why does Troy want to k-k-kill me?" I stuttered slightly. "I mean two days ago I was just a normal girl. What did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong…though you have never been necessary normal." I pulled my face away from his chest, opening my mouth to speak, but before the word could escape a cold finger pressed my lips together.

"Why don't you just listen to me now." I opened my mouth again to protest.

"But—"

"Please, just listen." His eyes pleased with me. I consented and he removed his hand from my lips placing it on my knee. A spasm of pleasure rocked up my spine as I tried to suppress a sigh. Kyle smiled.

"First let me explain about vampires. We do not all attack humans to drink their blood. Some go after animals; others are able to obtain blood from a blood bank but there are still some who insist on attacking humans." I shuttered at the thought. Kyle squeezed my hand gently and continued.

"There are seven different clans of vampires each distinctive for the color of their eye. Mark, Kara, Brea and I are part of the Sapphire clan because of our blue eyes," he explained. "Troy is part of the Ruby clan and there are also Emerald, Topaz, Amethyst, Onyx, and Ametrine."

"What's Ametrine?" I broke in quickly.

"It's a stone that starts purple and turns gold. It's really quite pretty.

"Anyway back to the story. Well each clan was united under one leader who is more powerful than the other vampires. However he was killed several years ago and now each clan is fighting for the top spot, since his successor had not been found. Now we are on a brink of a civil war, each clan had taken a side: Emerald, Topaz, Sapphire and Ruby, Amethyst, Onyx. Ametrine hasn't taken a side they really don't care which side takes the power and they will fight for whoever pays them the most."

"So what does this have to do with Troy wanting to kill me?" I said carefully still unable to peel my eyes away from his face.

"Well, the night you parents died they had gone out to a bar, I believe and ran, unfortunately, into one of the Ruby vamps, Josh. Well, Josh was young and moved up in the ranks of his clan very quick. He was used to getting what he wanted and he wanted you mother. However you father became angry and punched him. In anger Josh revealed that he was a vampire. Your parents managed to reach their car but under vampire law any human who discovers our true nature must be either killed or changed. So Josh, not wanting to go though the trouble of changing them, put Troy in charge of killing them."

I was crying again though the tears ran silently down my cheeks. I was surprised I still had tears to shed.

Kyle didn't even try to say any words of comfort, knowing they would not ease my pain.

My parents had been murdered, not just killed but murdered because a vampire could not get what he wanted.

"B-b-but I d-d-didn't know v-vampires existed, so w-wh-why is Troy after m-m-me?" My body shook just as bad as my voice as I croaked out that sentence.

"I don't know." The reply came soft and quiet, muffed in my hair. "My guess is that he wanted to wipe out your whole family. The Ruby clan does not care for the personal feelings of humans or other vamps for that record.

"You're probably wondering why you weren't killed a year ago with your parents." I nodded. That thought had been sitting around in my brain since Kyle told me that my parents were killed by Troy. Kyle pulled me closer to his chest. His delightfully cool hand rubbing up and down my back.

"Well," he continued, "it probably has to do with the fact that you were already protected by another vampire, Will of the Emerald clan."

"Why…why do you need to protect me?" I inquired indigently.

"Because I am connected to you. Have you heard of sole mate?" I nodded. "Well, its is kind of like that. When I first saw you about two years ago I knew something about you made you special. Ever since then I have been keeping an eye on you. I even followed you to Europe when you went with the school. I felt alive when I was near you. I was jealous when any other boy looked at you."

I giggled slightly, though my eyes where still sore from tears.

"What?" Kyle looked down at me with a confused expression on his face.

"So…you were stalking me?" I smiled slightly. He shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway I would have taken Troy out the minute he threatened you; however it was not my clan's territory so I technically could do nothing. Yet your old house sat on a border between Ruby territory and Emerald territory, so I asked Will to watch you and make sure Troy didn't try anything."

"Oh I remember him. He was there when the police questions about my parents." I could picture that night; it was a clear night with a shining crescent moon. Two men had come to my house one was stocky, dark skinned with brown eyes and hair. The other was tall pale skinned with black hair and brilliantly pure green eyes. Though eyes stood out most vividly in my memory. They sparked a memory of something else. That same night a social worker had come to talk about my options. The man with green eyes, Will, was still there. Bored, I had glanced out the window and stared straight into a pair of blood red stones, which I realized now had been eyes. I gasped.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, his voice low with concern.

"I remember where I saw those eyes, Troy's eyes. He was there at my house the night my parents died. He must have been waiting for me." My voice shook, I could no longer control my movements.

"Cris, you have to stop this. You are safe now. I will NOT let Troy touch you again." His voice was fierce and his confidence caused me to calm down. Though I still shook slightly with anxiety.

Kyle again pulled me even closer to his body. His sweet scent filled my nostrils as his strong solid arms closed around me.

"You have to listen to me, Cris. The reason Will was there was to protect you and he found out something really important. You remember what I said before about the vampire leader being killed. Our leaders are always more powerful then an average vamp so when they are killed their 'Power' does not just disappear but finds a new 'host' to inhabit. That person is distained to lead the vampires." I nodded slowly showing Kyle I understood.

"Well, Will found the next leader." Kyle looked pointedly at me.

"What me, how's that possible? Doesn't the leader have to be a vampire?" My voice had shot up three octaves in shock.

"Yes, that's why you are so interesting. Here take off your blue shirt." I glanced at him confused but obliged and pulled off my first layer. Kyle then reached around to my right shoulder and pulled my knit tee down until it revealed my shoulder blade.

"Yes, you have the mark." His voice was a mix of disappointment and satisfaction.

"I have the _what_?"

"The mark, a crescent moon shaped scar right next to your shoulder blade."

"I've always had that scar. My mom always told me it was a birth mark." I tugged my shoulder away and the knit fabric sprung back into place. "How do you know it's _the mark_?"

"Because every leader has had that mark imprinted on them. It a sign of their authority." Kyle looked at me, his face completely smooth and his voice revealing no emotion.

"So are you telling me that I am the _queen_ of the vampires now." I said breathlessly.

"I guess you could say you are a queen, though most vamps don't like that term because it makes the leader sound like he or she has total power over them."

"Okay…okay, hold on, just yesterday I was a normal girl and now you decide that I'm supposed to be the vampire leader. Are you kidding me?" I could not believe what I was hearing. This was too much. First I find out the guy I absolutely adore is a vampire. Next my parents were killed by a vampire and now I'm the leader of the vampires. How could this be happening?

"No, I didn't decide the Powers did. We, vampires, cannot decide who the next leader is. The Powers do." His spoke slowly trying to get me to understand each word.

"Kyle, pinch me," I commanded.

"What?" his eyebrows pulled together confused.

"Pinch me." I said again.

"Why?"

"So I can wake up." I gave him the duh look. Kyle laughed. "What?" My feelings hurt.

"I'm not going to pinch you. You're not dreaming." Kyle said still laughing.

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "Fine then prove it." Kyle looked down at me and his face turned serious.

"You really want me to?"

"Yes," I replied wondering if he was actually going to pinch me.

"Remember I told you that I was connected to you. Well this is how I connect you to me." His cold hands grasped my face pulling it up to his. I could not turn away even if I wanted to. His breath was intoxicating; my mind blurred. Then I felt them the same cool lips that had brushed my cheek that one day now closed on my own lips.

I froze shocked for a moment (I had never been actually kissed before). The movement of his lips though they were cold and hard loosened mine. I kissed him back as hard as I could. My arms snaked around his neck and tangled themselves into his copper streaked hair.

One of his large hands left my face and slid down to the small of my back forcing me closer to him. I could not have pulled away even if I wanted to. A force bound us together and it was all I could do to remember to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know its been soooo long sence i updated. i have been inceadably bogged down with school. Curse AP US Histoy and its amazingly long President Paper ugh. thats what i've been working on and i have had hardly anytime to write. it felt so good to write again especally when my chem teacher made her stoic test imposible to finish. thrirteen loooong problems where you have to write the equation and find all the masses and everything. and if we were to finish then you had to take only 3 mins per problem. NOBODY finished and i pray that she'll let us finish tomarrow though the probablility of that is about 10 and that may be a little high. anyway enough with my rambling let get to the story :) And i want to thank all who have review you encouragment**** is increadably appreachated :)**

**Ca'Prudii**

* * *

Chapter 6

It seemed like hours until we broke apart and even then I couldn't move my body away from his. An unknown force glued us together. I laid my head in the hollow of his neck, breathing hard. His cheek rested softly on my head.

"You still think you're dreaming?" he asked softly.

"Yes, even more so now." He laughed and kissed my hair, which he had pulled out of the ponytail and now fell half way down my back. His touch sent tingles down my back.

"How'd you do that?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like that. I feel like we are literally connected."

"I didn't do that, love," he said smelling my hair. "I guess fate did that. We're meant to be together; I was connected to from the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Then how come I did not feel drawn to you before?" I asked slightly hurt. Kyle laughed his musical laugh again.

"Because you are _human_ and humans don't always notice subtleties like that until its shoved into their faces. And that's what I did with you. Though you were already attracted to me. Most humans have a since of foreboding when we approach them. However you didn't. Maybe its because you already have some vampire in you." One oh his thumbs brushed my right shoulder blade and I shivered slightly. "Or maybe its because I'm your one."

"I'll take the latter." I said and reached up to kiss him. One again we were a tangle of arms and legs. One of his hard arms wrapped around my waist while the other tangled in my hair. My arms locked around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer. Suddenly he rolled and I ended up beneath him, my back pressing into the couch.

He kissed me with a passion I had not known existed. All too soon it was over; his lips pulled gently at mine as he broke the kiss allowing me to breathe.

I laid back resting my head on the couch. Kyle lay on top of me; carefully supporting his weight as not to crush me.

"What time is it?" I asked, dazed.

"You want to leave already?" His face fell.

"NO" I almost shouted. "Um…I just…don't want Dave to get worried if I'm not home."

"Well, don't worry about that its only noon." He answered glancing up at a round clock that hung on the wall. "You hungry?" As if right on cue my stomach grumbled. I blushed, "Uh, yeah."

"'Kay, c'mon" Kyle pushed himself from the couch pulling me along with him. Grabbing my waist he lead me to the kitchen. It was huge and spotless. Maple cabinets lined the walls above dark green, marble counters. A black stylish looking refrigerator stood next to a stove that looked as if it had never been used.

"So, what do you want?" he asked lifting me easily onto one of the counters allowing us now to be eyelevel.

"Um…I don't know, maybe just a sandwich." I shrugged.

"Mmm. I think we can do that. Usually there is not much actual food in here. But let me see what I can do." He was gone. I heard a cabinet drawer slam along and suddenly he was at the fridge. It was probably the emptiest fridge I had ever seen. There were four galleon-sized jugs of a dark red liquid (I had a guess of what it was), a box of the pre-cut deli meat and a small bottle of mayonnaise.

Kyle pulled out the tub of meat and the bottle of mayo then was suddenly back at my side. I looked at him stunned.

"Wha—ho…" I stared at him in aw. He put a loaf of the bread, the mayo and the meat on the counter next to me and answered, "Vampire."

"Oh, yeah, so you guys have super speed." Suddenly I was off the counter an in his arms.

"Well, what do you think?" he said teasingly. His face was so close to mine and his sweet smelling breath tickled my nose.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Good, now lets get your lunch." He shifted me so I was in front of him and reached around me to make my sandwich. I leaned back into his hard chest totally and utterly relaxed while my sandwich was made in high speed in front of me.

"Hope you like ham," he said into my ear presenting me with my sandwich. I smiled and took it immediately ravenous. Suddenly he was gone, I panicked for about ten seconds looking around for him before he was back. The meat, mayo and bread were gone. Gosh it was going to take me a while to get used to his speed thing.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of today?" Kyle asked as I finished my sandwich. I shrugged, having never skipped school before I had no idea what kids did.

"Maybe we should go back to school?" I suggested.

"_No_," he replied sharply. Then his face softened, "What would be the point? You would only get in one period. Here, why don't we go up to my room?"

I shrugged again, why not. I turned heading toward the staircase I had seen earlier. However I had hardly taken two steps when suddenly I was swept up into his arms.

"You walk to slow." He stated with a grin and ran up the stairs. It was the most amazing feeling, like flying. Everything around me was a blur. I blinked and everything was still. The room we had entered was large and square. Against one wall stood a huge shelf filled with books and on the opposite wall was another shelf filled with CD and the most art supplies I had ever seen out side a store. Two blue couches similar to the ones down stairs. But something was missing.

Kyle carried me over to the one that stood along side a huge window that looked out over the forest. He sat down holding me on his lap. Then I realized what was missing; a bed.

"Kyle," I asked, "where's you bed?"

"Don't need one." He said unconcerned. "Vampires don't sleep."

"Oh, then what do you do at night?"

"You really want to know?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I usually watch you."

"You what? Watch me? Gosh you really are a stalker." I joked. He smiled back kissing my rosy cheek.

"You're worth keeping safe."

"Oh yeah 'cause I _queen_ of the vampires," I scoffed.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but I guess that might be a little part of it," Kyle grinned. I looked up into his face and for the first time noticed that his canine teeth did look sharper than normal. I shivered as my mind wondered to what they where used for.

"What?" Kyle asked his smile fading.

"Nothing," I answered into my lap.

"Oh yes there is. You're looking down again."

"So what does that have to do with anything." I shot back, blushing. Kyle put a gentle hand under my chin pulling it up to his face. One thumb rotated on my red cheek.

"I can always tell you're lying when you look down at your hands." He lips looked so delicious as he spoke. His breath was incredibly intoxicating. I yearned to reach up and kiss them.

"It just I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. First I find out you're a vampire. Then my parents where killed by a vampire and I'm the leader of the vampires. Now I wonder what I'm going to do. What my future to be now? I'll probably never be able to have a normal life, will I, Kyle?" I said it all in a rush and a huge weight lifted from my over-stuffed mind.

"No, a 'normal' life for you is out. I'm sorry" his voice was quiet and sad. I looked up into his face holding it between my hands.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything."

"But I'm still not helping anything," he insisted.

"I don't care. Before you came along I was only—alive—because I knew my parents would want me to try to be happy. Otherwise I may not be…here." My heart almost stopped. I just told Kyle my deepest secret. I mind told me to stop, but my heart urged me to plow on and I did just that. "If you had not come along, I don't even want to think about what I would have done." My eyes filled with tears. Kyle looked at me with loving eyes.

"Stop, we don't have to talk about this right now," he whispered pulling me closer to his chest.

"But I do. You are my life now. I heart will be ruined if you leave." I cried.

"Love, I will never leave you." He voice was so sincere and I had to smile as he kissed me softly on the lips again, sending shivers down my back. I sighed in the kiss and he broke it off, holding me close to his chest.

"Are you better now?" he asked cautiously after several minutes

"I think so. I want to ask you some questions." Kyle smiled and indicated for me to continue.

" Um…are vampires able to be killed the way…you know…the myths say, with stakes or garlic or the sun." I asked timidly. He was laughing now, my favorite sound.

"No, none of the myths are true, and the sun does not burn us up. It caused are skin to shimmer and bright sun hurts our eyes but nothing serious. And garlic just smells bad unlike you." He was smiling crookedly down at me. I blushed.

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, vanilla and cherry." He placed his nose on my hair breathing intently. "And a little bit of strawberries too."

"Really?" He grinned. "So, whenever you got close to me at school where you _smelling_ me?"

"Yup, I couldn't resist."

"So besides stalking me," I joked, "what else do you do?"

"Well, reading is a hobby and sketching with music usually playing in the background." I got up from the couch eyeing his collection of art supplies. Kyle followed me latching an arm around my waist.

"This is the biggest art supply collection I have seen outside a store." I stared in aw.

"Oh, I've collected things over the years." He shrugged.

"You have pastels! I love pastels." My voice grew in excitement as I examined his supplies. He bent down next to me and pulled out and median sized pad and a box of oil pastels.

"Here you can have these." I looked down at a box of professional Holbein pastels and Wallis Sanded Pastel Paper. They are some of the best brands of pastels and paper out there.

"Are you serious?" I could not believe my eyes.

"Yes, take them. I bought them for you." He insisted.

"Oh you didn't have too." I said reluctantly

"You're right I didn't have too, but it's done so you might as well take them."

"Okay, you've got a point there." I complied taking the pastels and paper from him. Suddenly he froze, then relaxed.

"Kyle?" I asked with concern putting the pastels down.

"'T's okay, Kara's home."

"Whose Kara?"

"Oh, she is Mark's wife and my 'adopted mother'. C'mon lets meet her." Kyle bent down to scope me up into his arms.

"Wait…is she a vampire too?" I tried to sound causal, but my voice gave me away, shaking slightly. Kyle held me bridal style in his arms.

"Yes, you silly girl, you're in a house full of vampires, your boyfriend is a vampire." My heart fluttered at that word, boyfriend. Did Kyle really consider himself me boyfriend? "What else do you expect." He continued smiling down at me. I blushed.

"It's just does she…will she try…" my voice trailed off but Kyle got my meaning.

"No, don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you. None of go after humans for blood unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Oh and when would it be necessary." My reply came carefully. Kyle hugged me tighter to his chest. His face bent down toward mine.

"Almost never." His breath wrapped around me encasing me giving me a feeling of complete bliss. "C'mon, lets go meet Kara." I nodded, still dazed and suddenly I was flying again as Kyle ran down the stairs.

"Ahh, Kyle I was wondering when you would come down." The musical voice floated out of the living room as Kyle set me on my feet at the foot of the stairs. Grabbing my hand and lead me toward the voice.

"Kara, Cris, Cris, Kara," said Kyle introducing us. All I could to was gape. Kara was one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. She had long red-gold hair that waved elegantly down her back. Her clear sapphire eyes were lighter than Kyle's and shone strangely against her hair. Her body was eloquent; it was the body all females dreamed of having including me. She looked only about 28 years old.

"It good to finally meet you Cris." She said sweetly holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly. Long strong fingers closed around my hand. They felt like ice. Seeing my face Kara let go. She turned to Kyle, "Did you explain everything to her?" Kyle nodded. "Good." She glanced down taking me in. Her eyes fell on my hand, which was interlaced with Kyle's.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed. I jumped at the sudden change in her tone.

"I did." Kyle replied softly. I looked between the two beautifully pale faces totally lost to what was going on.

"Mark's not going to be pleased with this." Kara warned.

"I don't care what Mark thinks. He can't control me." Kyle shot back. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" I half yelled to make sure I was heard. Both Kara and Mark look at me in shock as if they had forgotten I was there. Finally Kyle broke the silence.

"Mark kind of forbade me from starting a relationship with you and when I kissed you earlier I bond you too me. Its the only way for vampire to bond his or herself to a human." He told me all this with a calm expression on his face. "So…you bond me to you without even asking my permission?" I said angrily.

"No, the bond would not have worked if you had not wanted with your heart to be bond with me. I guess you could say it's a kind of magic." Kyle's eyes bore deeply into mine pleading me to understand. He looked so sincere that I couldn't resist and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, your right I did want to be bonded with you." I whispered into his ear. Feeling Kara's eyes on me I reluctantly pulled away.

"You know Mark is still not going to be pleased," she said with a slight sniff. Kyle shrugged unconcernedly and led me to the couch. Pulling me onto it he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "She right, Mark will probably be beyond less than pleased, but don't let him scare you. He wouldn't dare do anything to you and I would never let him." I nodded confidently laying my head on his chest. I felt so comfortable and I never wanted that to change.

Though I was not prepared for what would come. Even with my non-vampiric hearing I still heard the back door bang open and a voice scream through the house.

"KYLE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yay i was able to finish this one. its been tough had a little writers block. anyway this chapter is shorter than the others tell me if you like it better shorter or longer**

**and also tell me if you like it when i switch POV during the chapters**

**oh and i wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and the 15 favorite alerts. i've got over 1200 hits gosh it make me feel good. **

**hey remember more reviews the faster i will try to get a chapter done :)**

**now on with the chapter :D**

Chapter 7

I felt Kyle flinch and pull away. He was about to get up from the couch, but I held him down.

"Wait, how does he know? Kara hasn't even spoken to him. He just walked into the door." My voice was low and anxious. Kyle sighed and looked over the back of the couch toward the kitchen.

"You might as well tell her now," came Marks agitated voice. I flinched at its harshness. Kyle held my hand rubbing his thumbs in circles across it.

"Mark can read mind of the people he is close to or knows very well. So the moment I kissed you he knew—"

"And would have been here if I could have ditched school," Mark called from the hall. Kyle rolled his eyes and continued, " He knew that we had bonded. Each vampire had something special about them self. Brea can sense the intensions of the people around her; Kara has an amazing sense of style and color. She always knows what makes you look best." Kyle paused and glanced down at my hands.

"What about you? What can you do?" I asked. He looked back up at me and grinned wickedly.

"Me?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I have to ability to be incredibly quiet and cause people's eye to pass right over me like I don't exist."

"Is that how you were able to sneak up on me the other day and watch me with out my knowledge?" I inquired giggling. He nodded, smiling a somewhat lopsided smile. Then another voice broke my bliss; Mark's.

"You've been watching her?" he glared fiercely at Kyle. Kyle stood up defiantly.

"Yes, I had to keep her safe."

"But how do you know you weren't putting her in more danger? Your presence is probably why Troy was here today." Mark was almost yelling now, his face contorted in rage.

"Well, at least I was there before he killed her." Kyle snarled. I shrank away; he looked more like a wild animal than ever before. His lips were pulled back and his teeth bared. It startled me, creeping to the other end of the couch; I tried to get away from the two arguing vampires.

Kyle caught my movement out of the corner of his angry eyes, which had turned the color of the night sky. Turning toward me, his face softened and his eyes lightened when he saw my fear. However, Mark's voice ripped the air again.

"It didn't help that you threw him into a wall. _A concrete_ _wall. _You are lucky I was able to think up a story."

"Mark, what else was I supposed to do? If he had gotten her…there would have been no more hope and we would be back feeding on humans like animals. Mark, she is our leader. She is _marked._" Kyle rolled his eyes exasperatedly and turned his back on Mark.

"I Know, but Cassius still won't be pleased you bonded with her." Mark warned.

"Yeah, well…tell Cassius that I had bounded to her since I first laid eyes on her. Let him maul that over." He shot back; then said in a softer tone, "C'mon Cris, lets get out of here." I nodded as he scooped me up in his arms and raced out the door.

Trees flew past as he ran; my head began to spin so I closed my eyes and breathed slowly trying to stop the spinning. Slowly I felt his arms lower me onto my feet. My legs felt like rubber and the ground seemed to be swaying. I stumbled.

"Whoa, Cris, steady." Kyle whispered into my ear as he wrapped his stone cold arms around my waist.

"Ugh," I groaned and leaned hard against his strangely hard chest. Slowly I opened my eyes and gazed into Kyle's cobalt shirt. My heart and head began to slow down and I was eventually able to stand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Where are we?"

"In a clearing." He answered simply. I glanced around. It was a small clearing probably twenty feet across and fifteen in width. About four inches of snow covered the ground and was splashed against the trees; it looked like a winter wonderland.

I shivered realizing how cold I was; my layered shirts were not enough to keep out the cold. I tried to snuggle my back against Kyle, but his cold skin did not help.

"Here," he whispered gently into my ear holding ice blue parka in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled. _He thinks of everything_. I slid the parka on and moved my arms to warm it up. Then I remembered why we were here.

"Did you really throw Troy into the concrete wall?"

Kyle looked down at me and grinned mischievously. I started at him horrified.

"Is he dead?" my voice shook, either with cold or fear I did not know.

"Of course not. It's not that easy to kill a vampire. I just stunned him enough for Mark to get there. Even Troy would not dare to face us both."

"Oh."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know. I just…" My voice trailed away as I looked down at the glistening snow.

"Cris." His voice was tender and melted through me as one cool hand pulled my chin back up. "Don't worry about him. I wont let him hurt you. He'll think twice before going after you again."

I nodded, but then my thoughts flickered to Pup and Shelby. "What about everyone else. What if he hurts one of the other students?"

"No, he won't do that, not without risking everything. And plus it will be more difficult for him to get back into the school now that everybody knows who he is or what we played him out to be."

"Which is?"

"A harasser and a kidnapper. Lets not worry about him right now. Please?" His sapphire eyes swirling like a tempest bore pleadingly into my plain brown ones.

"Okay," I gave in; then stopped. "Can I ask other questions?" Kyle looked at me amused and nodded. "Good…um…who's Cassius?"

"He's leader of Sapphire clan." Kyle answered indifferently.

"So…uh, why will he be mad that we… you know bonded?"

"He can no longer choose your future. He can no longer bond with you as a human…which was his plan since he found out that you have the Mark."

"Wait," I had caught a key word, "What do you mean 'as a human'?"

"Cris, you know you can't stay human forever."

"Yeah, I know." My voice was low I didn't really want to talk about it. I looked around the clearing trying to find another subject.

"Cris." His voice was gentle, understanding and it pulled my attention back to him. Kyle cleared a spot in the snow and sat down, pulling me down with him. "You…we have to think about the future. You have to become a vampire."

"Kyle, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, better talk about it now than later."

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you want to tell me?"

"For one we don't have to do it now. It would make you less vulnerable if we did, but it's probably better if we don't. You'll attract too much attention." He said almost more to himself than me.

"How's it done?" I asked softly into his rock hard chest.

"The change?" I nodded. "All it is, is a simple bite…however the process is painful and can last anywhere from two to five days." A cold hand pulled my chin up from his chest so his dazzling gaze bore into mine. "I am so sorry." And he kissed me, gently on the lips. His move surprised me and after a second I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was bliss, pure undeniable bliss having his stone cold lips on mine. I loved it and all too soon he pulled away, softly unlatching my arms from around his neck, holding both in one of his. He smiled at the pout that covered my face. His hand that held my face ran its fingers up and down my cheekbone. I marveled at the feeling of it. His pale skin felt so smooth…so right against mine. I did not know if I could let him go. That thought triggered a question in my head. I had forgotten when he kissed me. Kyle had said 'He can no longer bond with you as a human'. What did that mean. Could this Cassius bond with me as a vampire…could he force me to bond with him?

"What is it?" I looked up from our intertwined hand and asked, "You said earlier 'He can no longer bond with you as a human' does that me he can bond with me as a vampire?" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking. I did not want anybody but Kyle.

Kyle sighed then replied, "Yes, as a vampire all your human bonds have broken and it is possible for another vampire to take you from me…unless we bond again."

"Wow…" I sighed. "Could this get any more complicated?" I muttered to myself. Kyle laughed his musical laugh. It reverberated through the empty white forest and echoed back at us. I smiled at the sound; it caused me to relax, and I laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes.

Kyle absentmindedly stroked my hair; I could feel a humming sound vibrating from his chest. It was a quiet, soothing sound and felt good to my mind, body and soul after all the information that had been unceremoniously shoved down my throat.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but after a while I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Kyle POV**

I watched her drift of to sleep, her warm body melting against mine. Her face looked incredibly smooth and relaxed. I laid my cheek on her hair breathing in her delicious scent. I felt so terrible at the fate that I had forced upon her. However, it was not like I could change it. If I had not embraced my desire to be with her Cassius would have and then who know what kind of life she would live. Probably none at all. I sighed slowly running my fingers through her golden brown hair.

I stood up, slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl in my arms. It was getting colder and I knew my body was not doing much to keep Cris warm. I headed home moving slower than I had earlier, never taking my eyes of Cris.

Upon reaching the house I went up to my room, silently thanking everybody for not "accidentally" meeting us. Gently I laid her on one of the wide leather couches watching her chest rise and fall in a gentle relaxed motion.

I glanced out my huge window. It was getting late and I had to get her home before he uncle so no suspicious questions would arise.

"Cris," I said gently, brushing hair away from her face. "Cris…wake up. We need to get you home."

"Hmm." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

"Cris, we need to get you home." I repeated softly.

"Home? Oh yeah, home. Crap…Dave's going to kill me." She sat bolt up right and her voice became sharp and worried.

"Don't worry he's not home yet." I assured her. A sigh escaped her chest.

"Oh, thank god…if he got home and I wasn't there I would totally be grounded for like the rest of the month. What time is it anyway?"

"About 4:30." I chuckled at her quick change in subject. "C'mon I'll take you home." I said offering her my hand so she could pull herself up. I was about to lead her out when I remembered her pastels.

"Here, don't forget these." I said handing them to her.

"Thanks." She blushed…I loved it whenever she blushes. All her blood rushing to pool in her cheeks, it was absolutely intoxicating.

I drove slowly on the way to her house. More slowly than I have ever driven before. I just couldn't bear to let Cris out of my sight, especially with Troy hanging around. And also I did not want to get back to my cloven. I knew Mark was not done with me. And by now he would have had time to contact Cassius. _Uhg, I hate politics._

"Thanks, Kyle," I heard my angle's voice break into my thoughts and I realized we were parked in her drive way.

"You're still thanking me, Cris?" I asked a little surprised. "After all I told you I'm surprised I didn't have to tie you down." She giggled.

"No, I still thank you…at least now I have a reason to get up in the morning." I cringed and then remembering how close she told me she had come to suicide. "Are you going to be over tonight?" she asked her voice hopeful

I smiled, "Maybe if Mark doesn't kill me." A look of anxiety crossed her face. "Don't worry," I assured her. "He won't really do anything to harm me."

She nodded looking reassured. "Well I guess its time for me to say goodbye." She turned to open the door, but on an impulse I reached over and grabbed her arm as gently as I could.

"I'll be at your window tonight." I whispered into her ear then sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Don't forget to tell me if you like the shorter of longer chapters and if you like the switch in POV in the middle of the chapters**

**Ca'Prudii**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OMC Peep i am sooo sorry its been soooooooooo long sence i've updated. i sorry to all of you, but school had me up the wall and i had finals all this week plus review and teacher cramming in extra work the previous weeks. anyway its a long chapter again so i hope it makes you all happy.**

**don't forget to review they really do help get me modivated to write so the more reviews the fast i will try to post a chapter.**

Chapter 8

Cris POV

I watched him leave before hurrying out of the frosty air and into the house. I was greeted by an eager Sky.

"Sorry, you were left alone for so long girl," I said to her kissing her apologetically on her black nose. She apparently forgave me because the next second I pinned to the floor having my face licked off. "Get…off… Sky," I managed to stutter between licks pushing her hard in the chest. Eventually I was able to shove her heavy body off me and sit up. Sky looked at me with a look that clearly stated her disappointment.

"Oh come on, you know I have to breath," I argued. She huffed as I got up off the floor and walked over to the fridge. "Shut up. You'll survive." I said answering her and scanned the contents of the fridge. There was no time to fix a full-blown meal before Dave got home so I decided on leftovers. Grabbing a pot from a cabinet under the stove I slid the leftover spaghetti into. Turning the heat to median, I grabbed two plates and two sets of silverware and placed them on the table.

"'K come here, Sky, lets get you some food." I called snatching her giant food bowl and filling it half way from her bag of dry food in the laundry room. After setting it on the floor, next to her water, I check on the spaghetti; then yanked my school back off the floor and headed to my room.

I loved my room. It was my personal sanctuary. The walls were painted my favorite color—a metallic blue. Bookshelves made of a dark wood lined the wall. Everyone was covered from end to end with books, anything from realistic fiction to sci-fi and fantasy. Well except for one shelf that hung over my bed. That one held my Beyer horse collection and pictures…of my parents. A collage of movie photos from Star Wars and Lord of the Rings hung in the open spaces on my wall. A desk stood in the corner closest to the window and farthest from the door. It was made out of the same dark wood as my bed and shelves. It was covered with random pieces of paper, pencil colored and graphite lay all over along with a random oil pastel here or there.

I quickly dumped my school bag on to my bed and the oil pastel and paper Kyle had given to me on to an open space at my desk, and then hurried back to the kitchen to check on the spaghetti.

The garage door slammed as I stood at the stove stirring the spaghetti.

"Cris, I'm home." I rolled my eyes—_no dip Sherlock. Where else would you be?_

"Hey Dave, how was work." I replied pouring the steaming pasta into two soup bowls.

"The usual. How was school?" I sighed—this was how our conversations over dinner always went.

"The same." I lied; he would so kill me if I told him the truth. I set the bowl of spaghetti on the plate in front of him and pulled the Parmesan cheese out of the fridge.

"Mmm…you do make the best food," my uncle mumbled diving into his spaghetti. I did a mental eye roll. This was his attempt at being nice.

"They're just leftovers." I shrugged. We finished out the rest of the dinner in silence—an awkward silence. I shoveled down my dinner as fast as possible. The quietness was starting to annoy me.

"Dave, I'll be in my room." I said getting up quickly from the table.

"'K." Rinsing out my bowl, I set in the dishwasher and hurried to my room, thankful Dave was in such a pleasant mood.

Setting at my desk I pulled out the little schoolwork I had and began working on it. Sky lay on top of my feet keeping them warm for which I was thankful. My room can be the coldest in the house.

Finishing my work in less than twenty minutes I pulled out the drawing Kyle had critiqued the day I had met him and began working on the wolf's head determine to get it right.

A small tap on my window caused me to fall out of my chair in surprise along with breaking one of my best pencils. I sat on my carpet startled, then it hit me. Rushing to my window I peered out from behind the curtains to see Kyle's perfect face. I quickly wrenched the window open to let him in.

"Hey, Cris how was your evening." His honey smooth voice melted over me and my brain whirled to form a coherent sentence. A low growl broke through my trance and I glanced around to see Sky, crouched low her teeth bared, growling at Kyle.

"Sky," I rushed over, grabbing her collar. "What's wrong with you?" I had never seen her look so vicious. Her fur was fluffed out and her muzzle wrinkled in a snarl.

I looked at Kyle confused, but Kyle wasn't looking at me instead his crystal blue eyes were fixed on Sky. He began to walk closer, taking slow steady movements while I held my seventy-pound dog back. Carefully Kyle bent down until he was eye to eye with Sky and slowly with one of his long pale hands he reached out and touched her muzzle.

Sky baulked at his cool touch and let out low whimper. Kyle moved his hand across her face and to the ruff on her neck. He leaned closer to Sky and whispered gently into her ear. Immediately Sky relaxed; her tail lower and her blue-black fur lay flat.

"What was that about?" I asked, still gripping tightly to Sky's blue collar afraid to let go. "I've never seen her like act like that." Kyle stood up removing his hand from Sky's head.

"Animals have an inert instinct that tells them to avoid us vampires. Sky was acting on it."

"What 'cha say to her that made you calm down?"

"I just told her I would not hurt you."

"That's it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah…I guess she knows she can trust me." He held out his and to pull me up from the floor. I took it, cautiously letting my hand fall from Sky's collar. "Don't worry, she wont attack me." Kyle said seeing my hesitation. "So, what do you want to do?" He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Oh… I don't know. How 'bout we start on my homework," I said seriously wiggling out of his arms.

"What do you mean you have homework? You only went to first period today." Kyle replied aghast.

"Well, just because I skipped school doesn't mean I can't do some homework like… my English homework that I was assigned _first_ period today." Sitting down at my desk I pulled my English packet out of my bag. We were reading Catcher in the Rye and Mrs. Jones had assigned us to read the next chapter and do the questions. I had already finished to book so I just had to do the questions.

"Okay, I guess if you really want to do you homework…"Kyle trailed off coming up behind me. I turned around and looked firmly into his amazing stormy blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." For now. Usually I did not like to get my work done but as I had missed the day today I figured I should get done what I have. It would at least make a good impression on the teachers. Plus Kyle was with me so it'll by much faster.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if I really understand you, Cristina." I made a face at my full name; I hated it. It sounded so…well…girly.

The English packet really did not take that long. Kyle knew the answer before I had even finished reading the question. Putting the thick packet back into my bag I turned to Kyle who was sitting on the edge of my desk.

"So, what 'cha want to—" I was interrupted by a knocking at my door. "Shit." I had totally forgotten Dave was here."

"I'll be back," whispered Kyle into my ear, then he was gone. Dave peered around the door.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay." He said actually sounding concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just finished my homework." I said a little sharper than I wanted to, but he had interrupted my time with Kyle. He caught the tone in my voice.

"Okay, I'll be watching the game." He said, "If you need anything…" He left. I rolled my eyes. Why does he always have to interrupt everything?

"You know he just cares about you" I jumped.

"Don't do that," I cried clutching my chest. "And where'd you hide, 'cause Dave would have killed me if he knew you were here."

"I told you earlier today I can make myself go unnoticed. I was just standing in the corner." He nodded in head to the corner between my closet and dresser.

"You were not." I stared at him. He was about 6 foot there's no way he could have just stood in the corner. I blinked; Kyle was gone.

"Kyle, where are you." I looked around. My window was still solidly closed and my closet door stood wide open as if to prove a point. "Not fair." I stamped my food. "Kyle." I heard a chuckle behind me and swung around. Kyle stood there smiling brightly.

"Fine, I believe you." I sulked leaving Kyle standing there and plopped myself on the bed.

"Aw, Cris, don't be like this. I was just teasing." He came up to wrap his arms around me. Spinning, I swung around my lumpy pillow and caught Kyle full in the face.

It surprised me as much as it did him.

"Hey." He protested

"You deserved it."

"Fine, you're right." He ran towards me faster than my eye to see and before I knew it Kyle was pinning me to the bed. A triumphant smile covered his face. "And, you deserve this." His face, which was already just an inch away from mine, came closer and our lips met. I melted; all my thoughts were gone from my mind. All that was present was the feeling of his cool assertive lips on mine. Knowing I had to breath, Kyle pulled away and nuzzled my neck.

"You have always smelled so good." He whispered, running his nose along my collarbone. I blushed, Kyle looked up, running a cool pale finger along my reddened cheeks. "And I love it when blush." I turned a deeper shade of red and Kyle chuckled.

To cover my embarrassment I twisted to look at my clock. 9:45. I groaned.

"What?" Kyle asked surprised by my change in mood.

"Its 9:45 and I can't focus on less than eight hours of sleep."

"Does that mean I have to go?"

"Yes, unless you want to spend the night." I said jokingly.

"Saying as I don't sleep, sometimes I do it anyway." He rolled off me, and settled down next to me, smiling again. Could I ever wipe that grin off his face? Probably not.

"You _what_?" I managed to choke out. "You've been in my room before." Kyle looked at me then laughed.

"In you room? No, mostly outside you window."

"Oh my gosh, you are unbelievable." I ran a hand through my long blonde hair.

"I really wasn't lying when I said I was watching you." He smirked.

"I didn't think you were lying I just didn't think you were watching me sleep." I thought for a moment. "How long have you actually been watching me? I know you told me you followed me to Europe and stuff, but why did you not come out and introduce yourself or go to my school in New Jersey?" I twisted on my bed to face him propping myself up on my elbow.

Kyle sighed. "Well, like I told you I first ran into you two years ago. It was at a mall in New Jersey. I was staying with the emerald clan and my sister and her friend, Brook, wanted to go shopping and of course pulled me along." I smiled at the thought. "Well, we were just leaving a clothing store when I saw you and your friends, two girls and a boy sitting on a bench eating. The moment I saw you something was immediately different. I wanted to go over and pull you with me, show you everything I know, buy you special presents." He grinned, rubbing his thumb over my freshly red cheeks. "'Course Brea and Brook pulled along before I could really comprehend what happened"

I laughed. "Yeah, I think I remember that day. Kelli and Megan kept going on about this hot guy who had look at them. It must have been you." I reached over and tweaked his nose, giggling. Kyle always put me in such a giggly mood, one I couldn't explain.

"Yes, it must have been." He glanced at my clock. "Well, saying that you can't focus with out eight hours of sleep I should probably go." He leaned over, kissed me on the forehead and pushed himself off the bed.

"Yeah, your most likely right." I sighed.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." I nodded as Kyle pulled open my window. A blast of cold air blew through the room sending a quick shiver across my body.

"Wait." I said hastily as Kyle began to climb through my window into the icy wonderland beyond. I ran over to him and kissed him full on the lips again. He froze in surprise then responded, his lips moving softly and carefully against mine. I savored the moment then pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I breathed looking up into his perfect face. Kyle leaned down whispering in my ear, "I love you," and gave me one last quick kiss on the lips before disappearing.

KPOV

I ran, though not far. I never could be far from Cris; she was like my drug. Even though I really had just known her a couple of days it felt like I had a reason now. Something different in my life…something that I had been unconsciously searching for throughout my short 79 years.

"Hey." I spun around surprised.

"Oh, hi Brea." I hopped up onto a tree branch about ten feet off the ground. Brea joined me uninvited. I knew she would, so there was no point in arguing.

"You seem really distracted. Usually I can't sneak up on you like that." Brea looked at me her cobalt eyes searching.

"Yeah…well…" I was hesitant, but I had never been successful at hiding things from Brea, she's my sister, so I let it spill out. "I'm worried."

"About…" she prodded.

"Cris and Mark and Cassius and everything" I sighed.

"Kyle you can't control everything." Brea put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know…but I feel as if I should be able to do more. I don't think Cris really understands what it means for her to have the mark, or the bond between us."

"Kyle, you can't expect her to understand. Dude she just found out her boyfriend is a vampire, her parents were murdered, and she had an evil vampire bounty hunter after her. Let alone learn she is supposed to be the leader of our kind. I'm surprised she hasn't deemed you insane yet." I stared at an owl sitting silently in a neighboring tree.

"Kyle." Brea's cut sharply as she put two strong hands on my shoulders twisting me to face her. "You can't blame yourself for these things. You were there to save her life. Stop acting so pathetic. You're better than this. Cris will need you and you have to be there for her." Releasing my shoulders, Brea leapt down from the tree and ran into the darkness, leaving me to my own thoughts.

**Ok now push the pretty little purple? button right below.**

**Ca'Prudii**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cris

_February 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Several weeks have gone by since I last wrote and everything seems to go back to normal, if you call having a vampire boyfriend normal. I have gotten used to it now, though I still have succeeded in avoiding informing Dave about him._

_It was enough that Dave tries to control my life. I'm invited to Pup's birthday party, which is tonight, and, of course, he forbade me to go even though I have a ride (Kyle) just because it's a "teenage" party. He doesn't trust me to go anywhere on my own. It's soo annoying. Why can't he just trust me just a little? I just glad I leave for school before he gets up, so I don't have to deal with his crap in the morning, especially since Kyle is still driving me to school._

_Speaking of Kyle, he offered to teach me how to drive, but I don't know if it's going to happen; Dave won't trust me enough, go figure. Maybe I might be able to sneak out after dinner. 'Course, who knows what he would do if he caught me sneaking out. Not that I really care any more. I have to admit; Dave's parenting skills really suck._

I stopped writing to glance up listening. The steady breathing of Sky and the dull gentle snores of my uncle was the only thing that broke the early morning silence. Stretching, I crawled out of bed and stuffed my diary into its hiding place, under my mattress. It was the only place that I knew nobody would find it.

Grabbing my school bag, I kissed Sky good-bye on the top of her furry head and ran outside to meet Kyle. I climbed into his Mercedes with a sigh and slammed the door shut.

"He still won't let you go?" Kyle asked immediately.

"Nope, I keep telling him it's not a huge party. There's only going to be a couple people there, but I swear he wants to tie me to the home. I don't understand why either. Its not like he'd miss me if I suddenly disappeared," I ranted. "It's not like he ever notices me. Come to think of it the only time he ever acknowledges me is during dinner. Or, I guess if I get anything lover than a 'B' on my report card. I don't even know why he bothers. Probably just to make himself look good. Ugh" Flopping against the back of the seat, I lapsed into silence saying all that was on my mind.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish my life would be normal and my parents still here," I sighed.

School was a bore. The first thing Pup did to me when she saw me was an ambush then immediate questions to see if I was coming tonight. Of course, I had to say no and explain my situation with Dave. She felt terrible, but I really hated having her pity.

"Pup, could you just leave me alone. I really don't want you pity right now." I snapped. Pup backed off instantly, however I felt bad for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault.

Lunch could not come fast enough, I had spent the whole morning trying to figure out a way to go to Pup's party and had finally reached a decision half way though orchestra. Thinking about that during orchestra was probably not the best thing to do. I played really badly and Rebecca had to keep correctly me on my bow style.

Kyle met me outside of the orchestra room to walk Shelby and I to lunch. Ever since Troy's attack Kyle met me outside every class and walked to my next class. I knew it killed him not to be with me twenty-four seven, not knowing if I was safe during class.

"You okay?" Shelby asked as we walked toward our usual table. Pup and Brea were already there. Brea had joined our table after Troy attack— probably under Mark's orders— and she and Pup got along beautifully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said answering Shelby's question. She obviously did not believe me, and opened her mouth again to push for information. However, I caught Kyle out of the corner of my eye silencing her with a look.

Sitting at our lunch table, I put my face in my hands, thinking. A cool hand began to rub circles on my back.

"_Are _you ok?" Kyle breathed into my ear. I nodded, my face pressed firmly into my hands, enjoying the cool feeling of his hand against my back. "Really?" he asked, gently lifting my face from my hands to search it with his stormy sapphire eyes.

Looking into his face gave me the final push I needed to make my decision. I was tired of trying constantly to please Dave, being the perfect teen, getting good grades and staying out of trouble.

"I'm going to sneak out." My voice had a new edge of defiance in it. Brea, Pup, and Shelby all looked at me stunned.

"Really?" Brea sounded shocked. We really didn't know each other very well, but she still knew that I wasn't one to break rules.

"Yes, tonight. I'm tired of Dave trying to control my life." Pup let out an excited squeal.

"Yes, you are coming! You are coming! Yes, yes, yes! We are going to have so much fun!" I smiled at Pup's enthusiasm as she turned to back to Brea and Shelby obviously making plans.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kyle asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe Dave will get off my back."

"That of he'll get on your back even more."

"God, why to you have to always spoil my optimism," I whined laying my head back on the table. He chuckled, lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Sorry to spoil you optimism some more, but you need to eat." He said pulling my lunch out of my bag.

"Ugh, I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"I'm _not_ hungry."

"Humor me…please." I looked up at him. Big mistake. His eyes were locked onto mine, pleading with me.

"Oh, fine." I snapped. Grabbing my lunch, I ripped it open and grabbed the apple. I stared him straight in the eyes, chewing defiantly, which, inevitably, caused Kyle to laugh.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, breaking my eye contact with Kyle; I look up and grimaced at what I saw. Nichole standing there, ogling at Kyle—my Kyle.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Nichole ignored me and instead turned to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my party tonight. Its at my place at eight." She spoke in her most annoyingly high and, I guess what she thought was flirtatious, voice. Brea glanced up at her with disgust and spoke for her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry we already have something planned, and," she looked Nichole up and down, "it does not involve going to your little party." Nichole was shocked; obviously nobody had ever spoken to her like that. She looked down a Kyle hoping her would say that he would go to her party, but all she got was a cold look from his eyes. I'm surprised she didn't turn to ice.

When she did not move Kyle turned back towards me, clearly intent on ignoring her. Nichole clearly was not planning on giving up the battle that easily. Tapping Kyle on the shoulder, she leaned down, flaunting herself in front of him, to say, "You should know, if you hang out with me I can give you everything you want. You'll be popular, everybody will be jealous of you, what else would you want."

"Actually if I do hang out with you," Kyle snapped back, "I wont be getting everything I want because what I want is for _you_ to go away and leave us alone. If I hang out with you that would totally defeat the purpose, because I would be with _you._

"Come on Cris, Brea, lets get out of here." He grabbed my hand pulling up from the table. I followed him out of the lunchroom purposely knocking into Nichole as I passed her.

"Cris, did you see her face?" Pup giggled excitedly as we walked together down the hallway. "She was totally stunned." I smiled. Yes, I had seen her face, a face I had wanted to see on her for the longest time.

"Kyle where'd that come from?" Brea asked catching up to Kyle, who was pulling me along with an arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm tired of her, Brea. Every time I walk into a room she's there, flirting with me even though I have explicitly specified my disinterest. Worse she knows Cris and I are together and she still insists on pushing it. I just snapped and I pray she got the hint."

"Wow." Brea looked at him stunned. "I've never heard you speak so much in one day." Kyle stopped against a wall and cracked a smile. I giggled seeing is eyes light up for the first time in weeks. Brea always seemed to make Kyle laugh when I couldn't especially after Troy.

"Come on we all better get to class," he said. Shelby, Pup and Brea all left together, laughing about something. I sighed leaning into Kyle as I watched them leave. "C'mon lets go." He whispered kissing my cheek gently. I nodded and together we walked to Euro barely making it on time.

Taking our seats I glanced around looking for Nichole. She wasn't there, but her friends were glancing over at Kyle and I, whispering behind their hands.

"They say she's crying in the bathroom." Kyle said answering my unasked question.

I did not see Nichole for the rest of the day; not that I minded. She was always one to torture me and it was time she got some of her own medicine.

Kyle met me outside of my government class at 3:00 like usual. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a tight hug and lightly kissing the top of my head. Behind me I heard the twitter of jealous girls, but I didn't care. Kyle would not look twice at any of them and I knew it.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked as if continuing a conversation. Weaving in and out of the flood of student anxious to leave school, Kyle led me toward the parking lot

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied confidently, knowing exactly what he meant. What I didn't need was Kyle talking me out of my plan. I wanted to do it; I needed to do it. I twisted out of his arms and turned my back on him heading toward his Mercedes. I heard a chuckle behind me; it seemed to dare me to turn around and look. An urge I fought with all my will.

Solid, cold arms on again enclosed my body in an icy trap and lifted with ease into the air. Kyle carried me bridal style the rest of the way to his car saying, "I'm not trying to discourage you. I just don't want you to get hurt…emotionally or physically."

"Kyle…" I reached up putting the palm of my hand against his pale cheek. "I'll be fine. Come on, this is a thing average teenagers do. Just because I've lived under a rock called Dave for two years doesn't mean I can't do something rebellious." Ooh, I liked the word… rebellious; even though I was just sneaking out to go to a friend birthday party it felt good to do something. "Plus, you're going to be there, so stop worrying. I'm 17 years old. I think I'll survive. So stop worrying." Kyle sighed as he set me down when we reached his car.

The drive home was normal, Kyle had dropped the subject of me sneaking out tonight for which I was glad. We talked about simple stuff, homework, books; particularly Star Wars, which we both had a thing for.

"No way, a rancor could definitely not beat a gundark."

"Oh, yes it could." I shot back, "they're so much bigger."

"Gundarks are much more agile though and definitely smarter."

"Fine, I'll give you that much." I glanced out the window to see my house standing silently and innocently in front of us. "Well, I'll see you tonight." I smiled and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Instead, Kyle turned and captured my lips in his. I shivered in pleasure as his lip moved softly against mine. His scent was intoxicating. I pushed in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he chose that moment to pull away.

"You should go," He whispered; softly hold my face in his hands he gave me one more quick kiss before letting go. I licked my lips, savoring the taste of his lips on mine.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." I climbed reluctantly out of his car. After watching him pull away I hurried up the front steps into my house.

Dinner was very uneventful. I fixed pulled-pork sandwiches, which Dave seemed happy with. Then hurried to my room to get away from his probing stare. Sky followed me as usual and claimed a spot on my bed. I glanced at the clock and, still having time, I quickly did my homework. Finishing it, though not doing a excellent job on it, I stuffed it back into my bag and pulled out a loose leaf sheet of paper on it I scrawled:

_Dave,_

_I'm going to Kaitlyn's party. I'm tired of you not letting me go anywhere, so I decided I did not care what you thought anymore. Please don't send the police out looking for me. Just let me do something I want to do for a change. I'll be back tomorrow morning and then you can kill me all you want._

_Cris_

Yeah, I know most people if they were sneaking out would not leave a letter telling where they were going, but I'm not most people and I don't want Dave sending the police out for me. I set it on my bed before cautiously opening window and slipping out.

It was already dark out and I could just barely make Kyle dark blue Mercedes sitting on the curb. I hopped in, slamming the door shut.

"Hey, long time no see," I giggled to Kyle.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, lets do this!"

**A/N: hey peeps another chapter and sooner than i expected. i know most of you have been waiting for the plot line to kick back in don't worry it will. the action is comming back. there is much more in store for Cris that she expects. **

**anyway i want to thank all of you who have put me on alert and faves. it means a lot. I also want to thank all of those who review, it really keeps me motivated to write and post faster. i love yeah all**

**Ca'Prudii**

**PS- don't forget to push the pretty periwinkle/purple button and review. it really means a lot when you do even if it is a simple "i like it" or this whole spea****l about how bad my spelling and grammer are. (which i do know is bad and i try my best to get it fixed but i don't catch everything)**

**Anyway REVIEW bitte (please)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay i know its been like forever sence i updated but i've been busy. I had band camp the last two weeks and again next week. Plus my mom and i are repainting my room and the internet decided to give out. With my dad in Germany it made itself difficult to fix. And this chapter took a while to write because i couldn't decide what to go into it. it is mostly a filler but so things are happening soo others happen later... if that makes sence. anyway i hope you guys like it and i probably won't be able to get the next chapter writen and up for another two or three weeks because of band and school. **

**Chapter 10**

**Cris**

"Yea, You're here!"

I squealed as Pup yanked me over the thresh hold of her house. "There's pizza on the counter and my parents are out, so we have the house to ourselves."

Brea and Shelby were in a vicious battle of guitar hero as i walked or rather was pulled into the family room. Shelby let out a cry of despair as Brea apparently beat her for the fifth time in a row.

Kyle lead me over to a huge armchair as Brea and Pup started another game of guitar hero. I sat on his lap and absently watched the colorful notes move across the screen. Kyle wrapped his cold stone arms around waist, nuzzling my neck and hair, causing pleasurable shivers to run down my back.

I shifted on his lap trying to get him to stop and attempting to pretend to pay attention to the video game.

"Awe, come on…" he whispered gently into my ear.

"What?" I replied innocently, still refusing to look at him.

"You are so torturing me." His arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to his chiseled chest.

"What, like this?" I flipped my hair into his face.

"Yes, like that." His voice was now a low growl. I could hear the desire in it. Leaning back into his chest, I enjoyed the effect I had on him. His cool lips found the sensitive spot behind my ear and began kissing up and down my neck. I giggled.

"YEAH!" The yell broke my feeling of bliss and I looked up started. Apparently, Pup had defeated Brea, though not by much.

"She did that on purpose," Kyle whispered into my ear. I nodded, knowing exactly why.

"Can you beat her?" I asked.

"Huh?" He mummbled, running his nose across my neck.

"Can you beat Brea at Guitar Hero?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah," he said confidently.

"Prove it." Kyle gave me a self-assured smile. Lifting me from his lap, he got up and made his way over to Brea.

"Sis, wanna play?" Pup and Shelby _ooh_ed at the challenge.

"Oh, you are so on brother." Brea grabbed a controller and threw the other to Kyle. They both positioned themselves in front of the TV. "So what song?"

Kyle grinned. "Dragonforce, Through Fire and Flame, expert."

"You're kidding." Pup cried, "That's the hardest song in the game."

"You're on," grinned Brea.

The song started and I stared in awe at the speed and number of the notes. There was no way my brain could even comprehend which notes were which. Yet neither Brea nor Kyle missed a single one; it was a tie.

"Ohmygawd! You guys just beat Fire and Flame on expert. I didn't even think that was possible. How'd you…" Pup continued to ramble in awe. I giggled at her excitement and climbed off the chair, jumping into Kyle's arms.

"You happy now?" Kyle asked smiling delightedly at the look on my face.

I laughed, "You still didn't beat her." Kyle shrugged. I glanced over his shoulder at Brea. She was staring into the back of his head, her eyes burning in blue fire.

"Brea doesn't look to pleased."

"Well, she has never actually beat me and this tie was the closest she gotten. It frustrates her 'cause she plays more than I do."

"I'm _not_ frustrated," said Brea, her voice hard. Kyle just laughed lightly sitting back down on the chair we claimed earlier with me on his lap.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang breaking through Kyle and Brea's argument.

"You never told me he was coming." Kyle shot at Brea suspiciously.

Brea shrugged, "Pup said I could invite him so I did."

I looked between the two siblings confused. "Who?"

"That doesn't mean he'll be comfortable."

"Kyle, stop worrying so much. I know him better than you. He'll be fine. Stop being so uptight," snapped Brea as she turned to the door.

"Who?" I tried again. Kyle didn't answer. I looked at Shelby and Pup for help, but they were still confused about Kyle and Brea's argument to notice my confusion was about who was at the door not the conversation.

"Will!" Brea squealed.

"_Who_? Ow." This time I elbowed Kyle, hard, in the stomach undoubtedly bruising myself, but it worked. Kyle looked at me surprised. I rolled my eyes and gestured toward the door. "Who?"

I turned to see Brea pulling a tall pale boy with messy black hair into the room. His eyes shone like emeralds in the dark room. He looked strangely familiar.

"Pup, Shelby, this is Will. He's visiting from New Jersey." Brea said excitedly, introducing him to Pup and Shelby like I already knew him. All Pup and Shelby could do was stand there and ogle. Then it hit me…I did know him. My mind was working slower than I liked…processing every little detail.

"Cris, you've grown." The voice was deep, velvety, alluring. I looked up seeing Will facing me. New Jersey…that voice…green eyes…I shivered as my brain put them together. He was there… that night they were killed. I smiled lightly, trying to cover my emotions.

I felt Kyle's arms tighten around me in a comforting way.

"Yeah, just a little. Long times no see, Will." Will smiled back but was clearly not fooled by my casual. Thankfully, he turned away from me and held out a hand toward Kyle.

"Hey, man what's up?" Kyle grasped the proffered hand.

"Not much… the usual." He answered lazily, though I caught the loaded glance sent in Will's way.

"I'm going to grab some pizza." I kissed Kyle lightly on the cheek and got up, sensing he really wanted to talk with Will.

"Wow, no wonder Brea ignores all the boys at school when she has a boyfriend like that." Shelby muttered as I grabbed a piece of pizza. That shocked me. Usually Pup's the one to say some thing like that.

"I know," answered Pup just as Brea walked up behind her.

"Hey, he's mine." She said playfully leaning on the edge of counter. Pup rolled her eyes. Will had his back to us but it looked like he was laughing at Brea's comment.

"Like he would ever leave you for somebody else... with your beauty." Pup scoffed.

"I'll take that as a complement." Brea said lightly, still staring across the room at Will, who was in a deep conversation with Kyle. I giggled.

"Ha ha," Pup faked a laugh. "You can only laugh because you've also got a hot boyfriend. I've got nothin'." I rolled my eyes. I really hated this boyfriend talk.

"Oh come on, let's not talk about guys right now." I persisted, glancing over at Kyle I swore I saw him smile.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Pup shot at me. I shrugged.

"I know," Brea yelled. I swore I heard both Will and Kyle groan and was confirmed when Brea shot a look. "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping? But it's like 9:30. No place is going to be open."

Brea looked at Pup with an evil glint in her eye. "But Wal-Mart is."

Some how we all made it to Wal-Mart. Brea managed to pull a much protesting Will and Kyle up from the couch were they were talking, and shoved us out, three to a car. Brea and Shelby, who looked terrified, rode with Will in his dark green Porsche and Kyle took Pup and I in his Mercedes.

Through out the ride Pup's mouth continued to run over; it never seemed to close as she ranted about how Brea and my boyfriends have awesome German sports cars and how all the remotely cute guys here drive old rusted pick-up trucks.

I shot Kyle a look; _drive faster now. _He just smiled and continued at his unusual pace of going the speed limit.

Brea pulled us all in to the store. Breezing passed the surprised workers she pulled out four carts. She rolled one to each of us and said, "Okay girls split." Pup and Shelby ran off with their carts, giggling.

"What?" I gripped my cart confused.

"I'm paying…Get what ever you want." Brea said gleefully, and then added almost as an after thought, "Except clothes. If you want clothes we'll go to the mall

I opened my mouth angrily. There was no way I was going to let her buy me anything, but she cut me off.

"Nope, no arguing. Just go and have some fun." I looked over at Kyle hopelessly. He just shrugged. "Ugh, fine I'm going." I wheeled my cart around and headed for the music section. If Brea was buying I might as well take advantage of it.

**Kyle POV**

I watched the girls run off into the almost empty store. Will was in silent laughter next to me.

"She really hasn't changed much has she?" he asked.

I shrugged, "No, not much. Though she enjoys having Cris around. She's getting Cris a whole new wardrobe for her birthday."

"Some people never change." Will smirked. "So besides visiting her why did Brea call me?"

"Didn't she tell you?" I asked surprised.

"Not really. She did say something about Ruby and Troy."

"Oh yeah…Troy's scent's turned up again and a little close for my comfort."

"You mean after you threw him into the wall."

"Yes, I haven't told Cris yet 'cause she would freak… I've put her in enough danger already. I don't think she fully understands what is going on."

"Of course she doesn't. She human and just found out vampires existed a month ago. Give her some time." Will rubbed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "The only problem is I don't know how much time we have. I've watch Cris twenty-four seven and Mark doesn't like it. He's all fore just taking her to Cassius and letting him deal with her, but I can't do that. She not an animal that can be passed on." I growled.

"No, she's not. You've tried to explain everything to her, right." He asked as we unconsciously wondered down different aisles. I nodded. "Even your bond."

"As best I could, not even understand it myself."

"Yes…you two are unique. I don't think there's ever been a pair like you who bonded at first sight. Most are at first kiss and almost never with a human." Will pondered mostly to himself.

"Yeah, I know and I also know the bond'll weaken if not completely disappear if I change her."

You mean 'when'." Will insisted. I sighed, hating the thought of the pain I would bring upon Cris. "The longer you put it off the harder it will be, Kyle." Will put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I growled and shook it off. Will had brought up the event I knew was unavoidable—the one I loathed to do. The pain it would cause Cris would be excruciating and I would be the one who caused it. That thought ate at my inside tearing my already dead heart into sharp slivers that pierced though my body.

"Come on guys."

I heard my sister's voice, but it sounded like it was coming from under water.

"Kyle" Will's sharp voice dragged me out of the deep. "C'mon they need their rides."

The girls were already outside each with a cart full of loot. Will and I unlocked our cars and watched the girls load the bags into our cars.

"How much money did you spend Brea?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't worry Mark gave me a five thousand dollar limit and we only spent about thirty-five hundred."

I rolled my eyes. Will looked between us and laughed.

"Good job you are learning to restrain yourself." Will ran over and picked Brea up bridal style kissing her gently on the lips. Brea giggled and I heard Pup sigh. I glanced over at Cris to see her looking at me blushing. She saw me look and immediately turned away blushing an even deeper shade of red.

I went over to Will and Brea who were still kissing. "C'mon, you two aren't the only was here. Save all that for later when you are alone. Brea stuck her tongue out at me and Will just laughed again.

"Yeah, he's right Brea." He set Brea down and helped Shelby and Pup put their loot into his trunk. Brea and Cris' were in mine.

The car ride back to Pup's house was quieter. I held Cris' hand, drawing patterns on the back of her hand as I drove. Pup seemed content to stare out the tinted window. Will and I helped unload Pup and Shelby's bags from Will's trunk and took them up to the house. I smiled softly as I put down the last bag and stepped up quietly behind Cris who was watching Pup and Shelby jump up and down excitedly.

I slipped my arms around Cris' waist. She jumped a little at my touch then leaned back into my chest. I felt a soft sigh leave her chest.

"What's that about?" I asked nodding toward the screaming and jumping girls.

"Oh they just found Sweeney Todd. Pup has been wanting that movie for like ever. Apparently she thinks Johnny Depp is hott."

I laughed at her tone of voice. "What and you don't?"

She twisted in my arms. "Well he is like forty years old—little too old for me. and honestly I don't think he's that cute.

"Oh does that mean I'm too old for you? After all I'm pushing a hundred." I watched Cris' lips—her perfect lips curl up into a smile.

"Nah, you'll always be seventeen to me and plus you're cute so age doesn't matter." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and pulled her over an over sized chair as the movie began playing.

Brea and Will were not in the room. They probably did not even make it into the house.

I half watched the movie progress. Mostly I watched the beautiful girl in my arms…her every gasp…her every sigh. With an arm latched around her waist I ran the other one through her golden brown waves and down her arm. I felt her shiver as I drew random patterns with the tip of my finger on her arm.

The room was dark and even though I could see clearly I knew I humans couldn't. So I took advantage of it and nuzzled the back of her neck, intoxicated by the smell of her hair. I laid little kisses on her neck and shoulders enjoying her shiver at my every touch.

My need grew…I needed to feel her warm soft lips…to taste her scent. I shifter Cris in my arms and captured her mouth in mine. I felt a shiver of pleasure go down her back as she pulled closer to me, tangling her fingers in my hair. I felt her tongue escape her lips and press gently against mine. I froze in surprise and my brain kicked back in. I pulled away.

"Cris…" I whisper gently. "You're pushing myself control again."

She answered with a defiant, "I don't care." She leaned up to kiss me again.

"I know you don't, but I do. Cris what about your friends?" I saw her glance over at Shelby and Pup, who were both engrossed in the movie and had not noticed Cris and my disinterest.

"We could just go to your place." She looked up at me suggestively.

"And ditch your friends" I said in mock horror.

"Why not? They won't miss us." We both looked over at the two girls again. Both appear immersed in the film.

"Okay, lets go." I picked Cris up bridal style and carried her out of the house. Will's green Porsche was gone. I was not surprised; he and Brea deserved some time together.

**A/N: soo thats it. I know a lot a fluff...though a new character introduced and you get to see more of Brea's personality. :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I'm hoping for at least 15 more review befor i post again. do you guys think you can do it? I do.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. and be happy i saved you from my Breaking Dawn rant. if you want to read it check out the latest chapter of Child of Wolves. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, i know you all are all ready to kill me cause its been FOREVER sence i posted. all i can say is sorry. Band season in the fall took all my time and i didn't actually had time to do anything except school and band until december. Then this chapter was a delema. I was thinking of another filler but you guys needed more. and i needed to move this story along. so i worked long and hard on this chapter to make it good and i hope you guys like it.**

**~Ca'Prudii**

**Chapter 11**

Cris

I rolled over in bed, smiling happily. That had been one of the best dreams I had had in a long time. I hugged the pillow closer not wanting to let the sweet, intoxicating smell of Kyle leave, not wanting the dream to end.

Unexpectedly, I felt a cold hand brush against my cheek and a soft velvety voice whispered in my ear, "Love…time to wake up."

My eyes shot open to look into the stormy blue eyes of my vampire boyfriend.

"Good morning," Kyle said softly brushed his lips gently against my forehead.

"Hey," I stretched my arms and sat up glancing around. The bright sunlight flung itself though Kyle's large window bouncing of the silver walls and blue carpeted floor causing them to glisten before landing of Kyle who was sitting next to me shimmering. Slowly I ran my fingers over his bare chest watching his cold hard skin shimmer in the light.

Wait…my hands stop and I looked down at what we were sitting on—a bed.

"When do you ever need a bed? You don't sleep." I asked staring down at the silver comforter.

"I don't sleep, but you do. Do you think I would make you sleep on the couch?" He asked with a smile.

"Why not, they're pretty comfortable themselves. That way you wouldn't have to make room for a giant bed that you don't need." I replied logically. Kyle just laughed.

"What?" I inquired.

"You need it…and therefore I need it. And if you didn't noticed I have plenty of room. I decide I didn't need two couches any way. A bed and one couch would suffice, now its time to feed the human." He lifted me out of the bed and carried me down stairs.

"Umm…the human can walk." I said wiggling slightly in his arms.

"I know."

"Are you going to put me down?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Uhh…" He pretended to ponder the question, "Nope."

"Fine." I crossed my arms trying to act disappointed and yet twisting my head into his chest breathing in his sweet scent. However, I think he saw though my act because he hugged me slightly tighter to his chest. chuckling.

"So, what does the human want to eat? Brea and Kara had fun stocking up the kitchen for the first time." As we made our way around the corner in the beautiful kitchen, he carefully set me on my feet.

A gust of wind blew past me almost knocking me off my feet if Kyle had not kept a firm hold around my waist.

"Brea!" Kyle rolled his eyes exasperatedly, while steadying me in his arms

"Oh, sorry Cris. I just wanted to make you breakfast." She hung her head disappointed. Her face looked so pitiful, I sighed.

"It's okay, Brea, you can make me breakfast."

"Really?" Her cobalt eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, I'm going to make pancakes!" I smiled at her enthusiasm as she turned around and began pulling all sorts of ingredients out of the cabinets.

"Will," She said simply not raising the tone of her voice, "come and help me." There was a pause and the Brea replied to some unheard voice, "Because you love me."

Within a split second another gust of wind sent me staggering into Kyle's chest. I looked up to see Will by her side giving Brea a deep passionate kiss. He whispered something I could not hear causing her to giggle.

"Come on," Kyle said softly. "Lets leave these two love birds to themselves." Suddenly two eggs came flying out of nowhere, both smashing into the wall behind us as Kyle ducked. Laughing, he pulled me out of the kitchen.

"And stay out!" Brea yelled amidst Kyle and Will's laughs.

"Oh, just finish Cris's breakfast." Kyle yelled back.

"Please," I added out of politeness.

"Thank you Cris…I think I will."

Kyle rolled his eye, "She would have done it anyway she loves you to much to watch you starve." I narrowed my eyes, giving him the "and you would" look. "Not that I would let her." He stammered quickly, looking terrified. My face broke and I laughed. He looked so adorable.

"I know…I just like teasing you."

"Why you little…" Kyle pounced. Locking his stone arms around me like a steel cage, we both fell laughing onto the couch. I buried my head in to his chest smelling his sweet scent.

"Hmmm…you smell so good," he whispered running his nose though my hair.

"That's what I was…wait, what's that smell?" Something was burning.

"Huh?" His face was still buried in my hair. I tried to push myself up from the couch. "Where are you going?" Kyle whined.

"To make sure you sister isn't setting the house on fire." I said motioning toward the kitchen. He sniffed the air and gag. Took him long enough and I thought he was the vampire.

I ran into the kitchen. "Brea, you okay?"

"I don't know what I did wrong," she whined motioning to the blacken pancakes. I bit my lip to prevent the smile that was threatening to show itself.

"It's okay, Brea, you just cooked them for too long."

"Oh, I always ruin everything," she cried desperately.

"That's not true, babe. You haven't ruined me yet." Mark wrapped his arms comfortingly around his girlfriend. I saw her flash him a weak smile.

"But, Cris, aren't you going to be hungry?" Brea looked so concerned that I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine. I'll just get some food at home." Wait home. My eyes widened. Dave was going to kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if he put out an amber alert or, of course, he probably just forgot that I wasn't around. "Kyle, I need to get home."

His face fell slightly. "Yeah, you should, and you probably should call Kaitlyn and Shelby too." I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry, maybe you can stay over." His face brightened at the thought.

"Hey, what's going on down there? What's that smell?" A stern voice floated down the stairs.

"Shit," Kyle mumbled so I could just barely hear.

"Kyle you take Cris home, I'll handle this," Brea said confidently as Mark gripped her hand.

"Was that Mark?" I asked as Kyle led me out to his car.

"Yeah."

"What's up with him? He doesn't like me does he?" I asked offhandedly. I looked up to see Kyle biting his lip.

"Its not like his doesn't like you; he just doesn't like who you are." He replied tentatively. "If that makes sense." I slid into the passenger's seat still confused. Kyle sighed and closed the door.

"What I mean—" I jumped to see him sitting in the driver's seat. I was never going to get used to the whole super speed thing. "Oh, sorry." He squeezed my hand lightly and flashed me an apologetic smile.

"'T's okay, go on."

"Umm…" He took a minute to recollect his thoughts as he drove out on to the street. "What I mean is that he doesn't know what to expect from you. See, Mark is used to being able to read the minds of people around him. All he needs is to be able to pick up on personalities and then its like he can pick up that person's thoughts, that frequency. That's why he works where he does. He can get close to students and keep track of what people are thinking about us.

"You, however, are different. He can't figure out your personality, your frequency. When he thinks he has you figured out you surprise him. It's something he's not used to and it's not something he likes." I nodded slowly trying to understand, but somehow Kyle knew I still didn't quite get it.

"Cris, you have the power to change to world. Mark wants to know what you are going to do. He likes to be prepared, but he can't figure you out. He can't get into you head. That's what frustrates him, makes him anxious. And that frustration shows itself in his anger."

"So," I said slowly, "he hates me and I can't even do anything about it?"

Kyle laughed; the most perfect sound in the world (though I can only speak for myself) slashed though the tension between us like a knife through hot butter. I sighed glad that I hadn't done anything accidentally wrong.

"So why was he so upset about the burnt pancakes?"  
"Oh, that's just him being him. Trying to find something to take his anger out on." Kyle turned his shining blue Mercedes onto my street.

"I never knew he had so much. At school he's always so calm."

"He usually is, but you seem to…" His words trailed off as he suddenly pulled to the edge of the road and stopped the car.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously, watching for signs on his face. Of course he gave me none.

"Wait here." Kyle was out of the car and along the side of the forest before I could protest. I blinked once and he was gone.

"_Kyle_!" I yelled. What was going on? I turned in my seat trying to see where he might have gone. I sighed frustratedly. What the hell was going on? I looked irritably down the road. My house was just a couple minutes walk from here. If Kyle didn't want to drive me, fine, I'll just walk.

I scrambled out of the car onto a wet patch of half melted snow. Slipping and sliding, I only managed to make it to the road without falling by supporting myself on the blue Mercedes. When I succeeded in standing on the road, I look up in the direction on my house. What I saw made me freeze. Smoke was billowing above the trees. Not just the regular fireplace smoke, but the smoke you'd expect to see with a huge fire. Nobody lit bonfires in this area. It was like the bottom of my stomach fell out and I started running.

My mind whirled. This could not be happening. How could I've not seen it? Oh, stupid ultra-tinted glass. I cut though a path I knew through the woods that would bring out into my backyard. I stumbled over every root, falling twice, scraping my hands. My legs burned, but I kept pushing.

Pushing through the brambles and bushes, I could feel the heat and hear the roaring before I got there. I could hardly catch my breath when the scene reached my eyes. Fire was consuming everything. Bricks already turned black from the soot. The flames reached out of windows and up toward the sky begging for more oxygen. I cried. Tears were like rivers carving canyons down my face. Time seemed to slow down. Deafened by the roaring, I watched the flames licked the edges of the house, my house, eagerly. It was gone all gone. Everything that ever connected me to my family was gone. Consumed by those hungry flames.

I started forward. If those flames wanted to take everything from me then they can have me too. The heat was licking my arms almost preparing me for the flames when something cold broke through the wall of heat. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me away from the welcoming flames.

No…no…_no…_was all that could make it though my mind. Who did this person think he was to pull me away? I wanted to die…I needed to die. If everything was gone, why live?

"Shh…Cris…everything will be okay." The soft, smooth voice alone was able to break through the red haze that covered my eyes. One of his cold hands cupped my face forcing me to look into his clear sapphire blue eye. I broke. The tears came, again, in torrents down my face.

"_Why…Kyle…why_?" were the only words I could shake out. Every ragged breath I tried to take between sobs raked through my chest painfully. I gripped Kyle's shirt as if it were my lifeboat, the only thing that would keep me from running back into those flames.

I didn't notice when the rest of Kyle's family appeared, nor when the firemen brought out the huge hoses to try to drown the raging fire. My world seemed lost. All I could do was sit hopelessly on the ground clutching myself to Kyle's chest wishing for a different texture, something warm and comforting, something that had always been there and wasn't here now.

I thought I could here her. Her high pitched whining, yelping. The sound she made when I would leave. I stopped sobbing to listen. No, she couldn't be. I heard it again…yes. With out a second thought I jumped up and ran toward her painful sounds.

"Cris!" Kyle caught my arm before I had gone ten feet. What, is he deaf or something.

"_Sky_!" I yelled at him and yanked my arm out of his loose grip.

I fought my way through the forest. Each bramble, each branch seemed intent on stopping my progress, but nothing was going to stop me. The yelping continued, leading me closer and closer. I was barely aware of Kyle following me.

Yanking my leg free of a tangle of brush, I saw her, my one true friend who had always been with me, lying limply against the trunk of a giant oak. Her beautiful black and white fur was burned and crusted with blood. I could see a deep gash at her neck.

I took a step forward as Sky looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Cris, _stop_!" I flinched as a cold hand caught my arm.

"Don't move." Brea whispered in my ear. A low chuckle echoed out from behind the oak tree and Kyle jumped out in front of me with a growl.

"Yes, Cris don't move." He said mockingly reaching down to caress Sky's beautiful head.

"Don't touch her!" I growled at him, trying to pull myself free of Brea's arms.

"Oh, but why waste such a beautiful animal?" He pulled the gash up to his lips and drank. I screamed and Kyle launched himself at Troy.

Ripping Troy off of Sky, Kyle threw him farther into the woods. I heard a sharp crack, which I presumed was Troy hitting a tree. Kyle glanced back at me with a promise in his eyes before disappearing.

"Kyle," I cried desperately

"It's okay. He'll be back." Brea said softly letting me go. "And Will was watching so Kyle's got back up that Troy doesn't know about."

I rushed over to Sky bending down over to limp figure.

"Sky…Sky." She gave a faint whine in response. "It'll be okay, girl. We'll get you to the vet." I managed to choke out as silent tears fell down my cheeks again. It was amazing I still had tears to shed. Brea bent down next to me as I knotted my fist in into Sky's ruff.

"It's too late, Cris. She's lost too much blood. Her heart beat is fading." Brea said her voice filled with compassion.

"_No_! That won't happen. She's strong. She'll survive. She has to survive." I lifted her head gently on to my lap. "Come on girl you can do it. You have many more days to live. You still have to clean up to milk in my cereal bowl. You have to keep my feet warm at night." My voice was shaking violently now, even though I tried to control it. Sky opened her eye and gave me a long pleading look and one last whine, a goodbye.

"She's gone." Brea confirmed sympathetically.

I leaned down and buried my face into her bloodied and burned fur willing for her heart to start again. It never did.

* * *

**A/N: i almost cried writing this chapter.**

**Well like reviews...please tell me you haven't given up on this story cause i haven't updated in a long time.**

**and tell me what you think...was it right for Sky to die? Originaly she wasn't but i think it was only way to get Cris to move on. What do you guys think?**

**~Ca'Prudii**


End file.
